Legacy of the Huntsman
by Vahn
Summary: A crazy idea born of boredom! The Protoss Heroes died during the final battle with Amon. Kerrigan was able to save their psionic sparks but lost it when she was traveling through the universes on Remnant. Now, reborn as humans, Artanis, Vorazun, Karax, and Selendis, would have to battle an enemy that eerily remind them of the Zerg, along with teenage hormones and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Rwby

StarCraft

Special Thanks to The Pill From Limitless for volunteering to edit!

Prologue

*** Ulnar aka The Cradle of Life ***

Heirarch Artanis looked around at his weary allies on the battle field where a mighty battle raged against the fallen one's forces. Broken Terran vehicles and destroyed Protoss equipment littered the ground. Now, after all of that intensive fighting, the battle came down to a duel between the onetime scourge of the galaxy and the Fallen One.

High above them, Kerrigan was firing a powerful beam of energy, power given to her by the Xel'Naga themselves. The Protoss had done their job and took care of Amon forces. He had given them the order to retreat while he stayed behind to see things through. Unfortunately, his companions refused to leave his side. The ever reliable Karax, the steadfast Selendis and last, the Matriarch of the Dark Protoss, Vorazun.

"The battle is about to conclude Heirarch," Selendis' musical thoughts notified him as the duel above them reached a new crescendo. "Kerrigan might not have enough energy to finish the fight."

"Then we shall assist her one final time," Artanis would snort if he was human. He gathered the energies of the Light and Dark sides of the Protoss psi energies. Even as the backwash from the energies from the two godly beings continued to destroy the area.

"You will, but not alone," Vorazun's firm voice chimed in as she grabbed onto Artanis' shoulder and channeled all of her dark energies to him.

"I stand by your side always, Heirarch," Selendis went to his other side and also began to channel the light side of her energies.

"As do I!" Karax spoke up as he pushed what little energies he had into Artanis. He was in awe of the leader of their race as he meld both dark and light together seamlessly.

"Then my friends," Artanis proudly declared. " _For Auir!_ "

" _ **FOR AIUR!**_ " The three Protoss echoed even as Artanis fired a powerful beam of Psionic energy at Amon.

It was like a knife striking without warning. It was not enough to kill, and Amon could survive the wound. However, the momentary distraction provided by the attack was capitalized on by Kerrigan and she was able to overpower Amon's beam.

Unfortunately the moment it struck, Amon's powerful essence detonated like a supernova and killed the mortal beings while knocking the new Xel'Naga out cold.

+++ Later +++

Kerrigan finally opened her eyes and surveyed the destroyed area. In the spot where Amon once stood, the energy of creation now thrived. She looked around and sensed Jim far away, safe even as the opening closed to this plane of existence. She would have to find another way out, probably cross dimensions to do it.

The Protoss Fleet likewise escaped intact. Their leaders however did not.

After the years of bitter hatred between them, it was Artanis who allowed her the chance to achieve victory. She bowed her head in respect for a valued ally and a deadly adversary. That was when she felt it, sparks, embers really, the souls or rather, psychic emanations of what was once the Protoss leaders.

Reaching out she called their souls to her and saw four distinctly colored lights float towards and around her. Artanis shined the brightest of pure white. Karax was a soft blue, Selendis glowed a powerful golden color, while Vorazun was a dark green with a dark tinge mixed in.

"Hah hah," Kerrigan laughed in amusement as she held the sparks of their souls in her hand letting them circle around freely.

"I guess you four would have to journey with me for a bit until I find my way back to Jim."

And they did, for three years the sparks were kept safe by Kerrigan, until she accidentally pulled into a world infested with a strange energy and lost the four sparks. By the time she found them they had already bonded to the humans of an odd world called Remnant.

"Ah, well..." Kerrigan was at a loss for words as her senses perceived the four Protoss souls absorbed by four women of that world. They were going to be reborn as humans.

"Well they are a long-lived race, they can cope…. Probably."

Before Kerrigan departed she was able to imprint a psychic suggestion in the Protoss new human mothers. At least they would retain their original names if nothing else.

***Atlas***

Dr. Polendina received the bad news while he was working on the program for his latest project. His daughter had passed away during child birth. As the next of kin they notified him. Wiping the tears away, he put in a request for leave from the Atlas military as he went to pick up his grandson.

" **I am sorry for your loss,** " a robotic voice chimed up at the work station. It was neither male nor female. He had yet to decide.

"Thank you P-001," Dr. Polendina took of his glasses to wipe away the tears from his heartache. "Well, little Karax is waiting for me. I'll see you in a bit P-001."

" **Good Journey Doctor.** "

*** Vale ***

"One more push ma'am!" the nurse encouraged Juniper Arc as the blonde woman screamed.

"WAAAAHHHH!" A strong voice cried out much to the new mother's relief.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" A second voice sounded out, this one softer than the first one.

"Congratulations Mrs. Arc, you have twins!" The nurse quickly did the clean up so the mother could see her new children.

"One Girl, One Boy."

The new mother was tired and felt drowsy but she WANTED to look at the faces of her new children, more importantly she wanted to name them. Even though it took less than five minutes for the nurses to clean the babies and weigh them, it felt forever for the new mother. Finally they brought the two crying bundles over to her. The first one in her arms was the boy, who became silent immediately upon being held by her. Her heart melted right away. Unfortunately the girl was not that well behave as she struggled and kicked around in her bundle a lot.

"There there," Juniper cooed to the girl who surprisingly must have heard her as she quieted and turned in her direction.

"What will you name them Mrs. Arc?" The Nurse asked politely as she readied the babies' name tags.

"Jaune," Juniper looked down at her son fondly. Her first boy, Nicholas would be so happy. The nurse immediately pulled the boy ankle out and wrapped his name tag around it doing the same for the wrist.

"And for your daughter?"

Juniper smiled softly at the seventh girl in their family. Just when she thought she was going to throw out the girls' older clothes.

"Selendis."

***Menagerie ***

Kali watched her husband coo at their three month old daughter. The little girl clearly took after her more than Ghira's panther bloodline. The little dear was even purring.

"Ghira," Kali almost felt bad for interrupting the heartwarming scene.

"Kali!" Ghira quickly turned to his wife and smiled. "You have news of my sister?"

"It's a girl," Kali answered her husband's unspoken question. Ghira's sister went into labor too suddenly. Unfortunately his work with the White Fang kept him from staying at the hospital. But he had been quite anxious.

"Well, looks like we'll have a little playmate for Blake here!" Ghira's rumbling laugh let Kali know how happy he was regardless.

"What's the girl name?"

"Vorazun."

***Mistral ***

Two men could be seen rushing into the hospital's infant ward. The two collided as they tried to go through the door at the same time making none of them able to.

"Sorry!" The first man was a handsome man with striking red hair tied into a warrior's ponytail. He had a short cut beard and a powerful build denoting him as a huntsman.

"It's okay, it's my fault, I'm anxious to meet my son!" the second man had dark hair that was cut in a neat style and was clean shaven. He wore an expensive looking black business suit. While he was not muscular like the red haired man, he wasn't fat either. If anything he was fit.

"The name's Peleus," the red haired man, Peleus, extended his hand. "Peleus Nikos."

"Priam," the dark hair man, Priam, returned the greeting with an easygoing smile. "Priam Troy."

Peleus smiled as he let go and opened the door for both of them to pass through. Finally they two rushed over to the glass window from where they could see their new born children.

"There she is!" Peleus locked onto a quiet baby girl who was being oddly docile as she moved her eyes and kicked her tiny arms and feet.

"Pyrra?" Priam asked as he read the name tag of the infant. "What a pretty name and she's so well behaved too!"

Peleus could only smile and beam at the compliment before he decided to search for the man's child. He found the Troy baby and looked at the man.

"Artanis huh, a strong name for a boy."

"Would you look at that, they are listed as being born at the same time down to the seconds!" Priam said in genuine surprised awe.

"Well I'll be," Peleus marveled. "Hah, you know that could either mean they will become the best of friends in the future or bitterest of rivals."

With that the two new first time fathers laughed at the jest.

TBC!

AN: Thanks to Thepillfromlimitless for helping to volunteer and fix this chapter!

This just came to me after playing SC2 entire campaign mode and seeing some fan art of humanfied version of the Protoss heroes.

1\. Karax will be the weakest fighter of the bunch but good at tech and guns. So he is range support. His semblance is talking to machines.

2\. Selendis will be a monster like she was in SC2. However, I can't have both her and Artanis use similar weapons in Psionic Blades. Then I remembered Protoss under Artanis used a Psionic axe. So... Selendis will be using a two hand axe that can convert into a shot gun like thingy. Yes she is Jaune sister and they will go to Beacon together. It would also balance out Jaune Sword and shield defense combo. Her Semblance would be the speed boost Zealot rush in combination of her deadly Axe Whirlwind.

3\. Vorazun was easy. She use that duel end sycthe like the game. Her Semblance is even easier, blinking around. Naturally her Sycthe also double as a long range rifle. Yes she is a panther faunus.

4\. Artanis was the easiest. Pretty much dual blades like in the game. However, those open up in two so he can fired it. His Semblance is Telekinesis. So you have the whole Hector vs Achillies thing going on. Then the Xaviers and Magneto thing happening. AS for Artanis fighting style. Watch the one where he battle the Zergs all by himself expect stuff like that. Now love interest or bitter rivals.I have no idea yet.

Now imagine this, Human Artanis leading an army of Huntmans and Valen standing in front of the Grim Infested Beacon saying his awesome line from SC2. "Today! We reclaim our HOMEWORLD!"

Shivers up my spine!

Naturally fall of beacon might not even happen, but I want him to say that somewhere.

So Vorazun Black hair, Selendis Blonde, Karax Copperish like Penny and Artanis is brown like his animefied pictures.

Team name would be ASVK. AVSK. AKVS. AKSV . ASKV. AVKS. No idea what I can spell out with that, ideas appreciated.

Might or might not continued base on popularity.

As always C+C welcomed, Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Starcraft

Rwby

 **Thanks to The Pill for editing this :D**

Legacy Prologue 2

*** Selendis Arc - Vale ***

"Selly!" a female voice squealed even as she draped a piece of warm fabric over her little sister's frame. "You and Jaune will look sooo CUTE in matching bunny outfits!"

Selendis Arc, five years of Terran age eyes twitched as her elder sister squealed in giddiness. Standing at a little over three feet she glared up at her eldest sister even as they began to trick her twin into trying on the outfit.

"My name is _Selendis_ and I will not!" Selendis, formerly High Executor of the Protoss Golden Armada, jut her chin out proudly and dared her older sisters to try and force the pink bunny outfit on her.

 _DARED_.

Five minutes and a small wrestling bout later, the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl was now looking somber in the pink bunny outfit as her sisters gushed over the twins' "cuteness". The indignity she had suffered since she awakened in this new life were too numerous to count.

"Selendy." The owner of the voice was similar to her own, but more boyish. She turned to see her twin slip his hand into her own and grasp it. He was looking at her with a smile in a matching blue bunny outfit and seemed very pleased with it.

"Don't be mad kay?"

The innocence of that statement took the fight right out of her even as her elder sisters began to take pictures of the two. Only for Jaune would she concede these little fights, after all, he shared a form of the Khala with her. He was the closest thing to a Protoss as she could get and just as he can no doubt sense her emotions, she can sense his.

"Ok enough pictures," Their eldest sister, Amy Arc, short for Amethyst, clapped her hand. She was a fully licensed huntress that stopped by their ancestral home when she had free time. She was blonde like the rest of their family though her blue eyes were a bit bold rather than crystal like hers and Jaune's.

"Time to show them off! To the shopping mall!"

True to his easygoing nature and his great love for his family, Jaune became very excited. Selendis on the other hand could only sigh. This would not be the first time they went to such a place. While she did not mind the crowd too much, she DID mind the fact that everyone that passed by them would fawn over them.

It was not a fun thing to suffer through, but she had no choice, her sisters were stronger but more importantly, she would not leave Jaune alone.

+++ Night Time +++

Selendis listened from her bed as her birth mother read Jaune a bedtime story. It was a Terran tale of great heroic deeds done against overwhelming odds. Truth be told she was very interested in the story. This particular one was of one of their ancestors Arthur Arc and Knights of the Round Table. They were now on the quest to kill an evil sorceress who was controlling the Grimm and falling one by one to the overwhelming horde.

She knew the feeling well of fighting against such overwhelming odds. She could still feel the putrid stench of the Zergs in her memories as she fought them on Auir. It was a tale about bravery and sacrifice, all of which she respected. To know that it was a real tale from someone of her Terran bloodline did make her feel proud.

Unfortunately before the tale was finished, their birth mother stopped. Selendis' eyes quickly darted over to where her twin was and saw that Jaune was fast asleep. Their mother was standing up and tucking him in for the night. Only Jaune ever asked for the stories to help him sleep, something Selendis didn't have a problem with. After all she did not jump at shadows, nor did she frighten easily or at all. She had faced down Hybrids and whole Zerg Swarms. The dark void should be afraid of her!

...However now she wanted to know how the story ended, but with Jaune asleep she'd had no excuse to listen in.

After she was done with Jaune, their birth mother turned to look at her.

"Would you like me to continue telling the story Selendis?" Her birth mother's voice felt… warm even to the old Protoss. In truth the former Protoss was mentally older than the woman and should not be affected so, yet it was as if she too possessed a form of the Khala for she had guessed her thoughts correctly.

"…" Selendis did not want to admit it, she was supposed to be older, wiser and above such tales. But her new life, and in truth her new body worked differently than her old one, even her mind was different, not to mention her senses.

"Always so proud aren't you?" Junpier Arc sighed in exasperation before she began to tuck her youngest daughter in.

"Everyone know that Selendis is a big girl, but please don't be in such a hurry to grow up. There will always be plenty of time for that."

Selendis had no words, her birth mother had seen right through her once more. She looked away from their matriarch's knowing gaze, embarrassed. That was when her birth mother did something that she guiltily took comfort in, something that Protoss never really do. Her mother placed her hand on her head and began to stroke her hair.

"Now where were we," Juniper's soft voice began. "Ah yes, they were in the tower of the witch."

Selendis stopped resisting her Terran urge with her Protoss discipline and let her mother's voice slowly lull her to sleep.

*** Vorazun Belladonna – Mistral ***

"What do we want?!" Ghira Belladonna shouted at the assembled Faunus. The man cut a large and impressive ruler. He was for all intents and purposes the leader of all the Faunus on Menagerie.

"EQUAL RIGHTS!" the crowd shouted back.

"When do we want it?!" Ghira Belladonna roared loudly thanks in part to his Panther heritage.

"NOW!" The crowd screamed back.

"Brothers and Sisters, we have had enough, no more will we be taken advantage of again-"

Vorazun listen to her charismatic uncle begin his speech. Up at the stands, she could see her mother acting as a bodyguard for her older brother. That left her with her Aunt Kali and cousin Blake, who was holding a sign that said "Equal Rights, Equal Pay". Vorazun also held a matching sign.

In truth she was not surprised to see herself reborn as a Terran. Nor was she surprised to see that on this Terran world they were fighting the Zerg-like Grimm whose only reason for existence was to consume all life on this planet. After all, she had journeyed through the darkness between the most distant of stars. She had beheld the birth of negative suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities.

"Vora?" Blake spoke up snapping Vorazun out of her thoughts.

"Yes Blake?" Vorazun saw her cousin looking at her weirdly.

"I asked if you think we'll get more members today?" Blake asked her cousin as she eyed the spot where long lines were forming to sign up for the white fang.

"Yes, I do believe so," Vorazun confirmed. Ghira was a very charismatic leader and so was his second in command, a Tiger Faunus named Sienna Khan. She looked up to the banner of their fledgling movement, a white head of a panther on a blue background.

Their cause was something Vorazun could understand very well. After all the Nerazim faced something similar with their Daelaam brothers for thousands of years. That was why she did not mind helping at these rally. Ghira was the voice of reason and people were listening. Already whichever town they visited that were abusing Faunus, they more often than not got the policy changed and brought awareness to the Terrans.

Of course that was only the outermost towns from Mistral's capital. They would have to work their way into the major population centers soon and there were talks of going to Atlas. In particular protesting the work conditions of the Schnee Dust Corporation, whose business practices consist of using desperate Faunus for dangerous hard labor without adequate compensation or safety gears.

"Vora! You've got that thinking look again!" Blake whined as her ears flicked back and forth in agitation at being ignored.

"Sorry," Vorazun looked at her cousin with a smile. They do almost have similar features, though her panther ears were a bit furrier, and she had green eyes.

"Oh look, Sienna is talking now."

Blake turned to look in wide-eyed awe at the woman who began to speak passionately about recruiting able fighters for protection. Vorazun could tell that her cousin admired the woman. The former Nerazim could also agree with the woman, and in fact planned to join the organization when she was old enough. Provided nothing changed from the current state of events. She had a feeling it would not. Some racism could last millennia long, again, that she experienced first hand.

Vorazun adjusted to her new role in life easily. She could make an educated guess as to what happened after Kerrigan defeated Amon. That she was a Terran surprised her or, rather, she was the subspecies of one. Still, she adapted and learned all she could and played for what could pass as normal behavior for an infant all the way to her current age. After all, subterfuge was the Nerazim's greatest strength and before she was reincarnated, she was their Matriarch. She did not however expect to genuinely like her new family and cousins. Before long they did feel like a real family to her. The traits of the Faunus made the caring for their young almost sacred.

Her only question was if any of the others that were with her make it to this world too and if so, were they humans or faunus like her? Did they have all of their memories like her too? She was broken out of her musing when the crowd cheered again before dispersing.

"Come on Vora!" Blake grabbed her cousin's arm and began to pull her to where the adults were talking.

Already, the former Dark Protoss could pick up snippets of conversation thanks to her enhanced hearing.

"Thirty more volunteers today Ghira, though I think the next town will be harder if not the hardest by far." Sienna sounded impressed with the numbers.

"Yes, they are owned by the Schnees." Her Uncle's voice sounded heavy but he already picked up hers and Blake's scent judging by the way he waved off Sienna. He broke into a smile as they got closer.

"There are my favorite daughter and niece!" Ghira bellowed as he swooped the girls up into his arms.

"Daddy! I'm your only daughter and Vora is your only niece!" Blake giggled as she sternly corrected her father.

"So you are!" Ghira laughed as he swung the two around in his arms before he gave a meaningful look to his second in command.

Vorazun enjoyed the feeling of being carried for a moment before she saw her own mother coming by, an indulgent look on her face.

"Come here you," Bast Belladonna motioned her daughter to her arms. The girl obediently listened and left her brother.

Vorazun was probably the easiest child she had ever raised. Of course the girl was the only child she had ever raised, but she could remember Kali's frantic nights from Blake crying, or bags under Ghira's eyes from Blake being fussy. Even all of her friends had a hectic newborn life the first year.

But, her daughter was different. The girl slept on time at night, ate when fed, behaved when left alone, and was obedient to a fault. She was afraid something was wrong with her child but the girl turned out to be highly intelligent. Bast could only conclude that she was an awesome mother.

*** Karax Polendina- Atlas Military Compound, Housing Complex ***

Karax had a problem. A big problem. One. He was a Terran child. Two. He was on a world filled with Zerg-like creatures that were barely being held back by the Terrans. And three, the science of this world was incompatible with what he knew.

In his grandfather's lab, spread before the five year old child were several empty cartridges of dust along with other minerals. Unfortunately due to an accident involving him and some fire dusts his caretaker only gave him empty shells now. They did not understand that only by trial and error can he learn about the dusts components. What he read about it was not believable in the slightest had he not seen it for himself.

"How are you doing over there Karax?" Dr. Geppetto Polendina looked up from his work station to check on his curious grandson.

"Badly, Grandfather," the copper-eyed auburn haired boy, who was even smaller than most kids his age answered respectfully.

"I need actual dust, and more tech manuals regarding robotics."

Dr. Polendina chuckled wryly at his grandson's eager thirst to learn. However he had to be careful on what to give the boy. Had P-005 not notified him of the fire Karax started with Fire Dust, he might have been dead by now.

"All in due time Karax, why don't you enjoy being a kid for now?"

Karax sighed but nodded obediently. A lot of the robotics and programming languages he needed to learn were classified. Otherwise he might have been able to hack into the data he needed. Of course that was not to say he did not TRY hacking into their CCT towers and get the information from this world's network but he had a powerful caretaker.

" **This way Karax,** " A synthetic voice emitted from the boy's watch.

The Polendina household was, Karax learned, the most advanced home in all of Atlas if not Remnant itself. Lights beamed up from the side of the wall as Program-005, guided him to the living room and automatically turned on the television.

As much as the former Phase-Smith wanted to denied it, he did find the programming educational and it stimulated certain areas of his brain with its bright colors and voices. It was something he never experienced before as a Protoss, even when young. Now however, alone with his thoughts, cut off from any sort of psionic bond, he found himself with too much free time.

He learned very early on to hide his larger knowledge of the wider universe. The Terran daycare he had been enrolled before had shunned him. The children of his body age group instinctively sensed something was wrong with him. It was quite fascinating to observe Terran caste hierarchy, but his biological grandfather, felt he was being "bullied" for being different. So he decided to home school him.

The lessons itself were laughably easy though having to learn how to identify the Grimm types and geography did take time. By the end of it all he was more interested in the science aspect. For instance he had a couple of ideas for the automated drones that his biological grandfather was working on.

Karax had thought he could help but the programming language was not what he was used to, in fact it was vastly different from the one the Terrans Dominion used. If Karax was to be honest, it felt like they were working with sticks and stones. As a Protoss Phase-Smith he was supposed to know these things and how it worked yet their starting point was vastly different. There was millions of years of gap between the two's knowledge.

So the Phase-Smith would be patient and bide his time, he would learn the foundation that he needed to bridge his knowledge and their technology. It might take ten or so years, but he was a Protoss, ten years was nothing.

So, obediently, he sat in front of the Television and prepared to learn from his animal puppet friends.

+++Geppetto's Lab +++

" **Doctor, Karax is now watching Fraggle and Friends,** " The sexless synthetic voice notified its creator.

"Good, keep an eye on him and make sure he does not hack into your system again, P-005," The old Atlesian scientist exhaled as he got back to programming the new type of combat drone for the military. It was a simple matter and he found his brilliant mind thinking about his grandson.

The boy's intellect was frightening. The reason why he had P-005 in the first place was because Karax hacked the first four. With P-005, he gave it some counter measure abilities and the ability to learn so that it can fight back. With Karax, any firewall or security he put up would be breached, it was a matter of when, not if.

Yet, despite his superior intellect, he was very naive and socially awkward. He also seemed to naturally defer to anyone that he viewed of as being of a higher standing than him and obeyed them without question. THAT was dangerous for a child to just follow a stranger if he looked official. It was one of the reasons why Geppetto pulled the boy out of regular school.

A prodigious intellect at five years of age was odd and attracted all sorts of unwanted attention, particular from Atlas' brain trust division. However, at 15, it would not be so odd. Unfortunately, that did leave Karax isolated and alone with nothing but P-005 to interact with.

"Hmm..." the old scientist stroked his white bushy beard.

The program itself was simple at the moment, but perhaps, if Karax cannot have any friends at the moment, Geppetto could build him one. Naturally the companion would be a girl as he would need to learn about the opposite sex earlier rather than later. And with the new learning program he installed in P-005, perhaps he could use that as an interactive tool for Karax.

Geppetto was sure that he could not hide Karaxs brilliance away from the world for long, but, when the time came, the boy could make his own choices rather than be drafted. The man opened up the video feed and saw the boy staring wide eyed at the sock puppet show and smiled softly. At least the boy could act like a child sometimes.

*** Artanis Troy- Mistral Capital City Park ***

"Arty we're here," Sixteen year old Cassandra Troy, older sister of Artanis, took her hand out of her little brother's and gently pushed him toward the playground where the children were playing.

In the distance she could see a boy around Arty's age playing Valean football with others. None of the children his age seemed able to match the ginger kid. They were simply too slow in Cassandra's eyes.

Artanis merely looked up at his older sister, who was pretty by Terran standards, with her brown hair and hazel eyes as she smiled at him encouragingly. Nodding in acquiescence, he left his elder sibling and stalked towards where many of the Terran children congregated, his eyes darting around for any sign of attack or danger.

Cassandra rolled her eyes as her little brother acted as if a Grimm attack was imminent. Arty was a weird little boy. Paris their younger brother, was more child-like than him. She could still remember the day they brought Arty home. The shiny steel-eyed boy never cried, which had panicked their mother and father. However after taking him to doctors all over the four kingdoms, he was given a clean bill of health. A psychologist theorized that Artanis was content and that there was no need for him to cry like other children. In fact the psychologist said that her parents were probably doing everything right thus he had no reasons to complain.

Still their parents were nervous but when a year later he spoke his first words, slurred as it was, they were ecstatic. Unfortunately that had been the end of it and Artanis would refuse to say anything else unless he could pronounce it correctly. Cassandra could still remember the one year old's offended look when he said "mam" instead of "mom". It was a cute moment but Artanis felt otherwise. Since then, the family, even her cousins took great joy in trying to get the boy to act flustered.

However, that did not mean the boy was socially awkward, if they put him in a setting with other children, he became their natural leader a few weeks later. No, the children crowded around him and he had great patience with them all. They all loved him, but strangely enough, he did not call any of them friends.

Which brings her here now, watching the other children at the playground eyeing the new kid. Trying to see where he'd would fit in their little hierarchy.

+++ One Hour Later +++

Artanis was on a child swing by himself, looking at his elder sister engaged in the Terran courtship ritual with an older boy. It was something he knew the patriarch of their family would not approve of yet she would probably defy his orders all the same.

Suddenly he was interrupted when another child sat on the swing set next to him. It was the boy that was playing that game of "football" when he first arrived. Judging by the dirt on his face and clothes he seemed to have been having such a good time. So why was he here?

A quick glance over the redhead boy, show the other male children were still playing Valean touch football. Deciding it was trivial for him to think about he turned his thoughts back to his plans.

One. Find out if anyone else other than him was transformed into a Terran. Two. Try to identifiy where in the galaxy they were and if possible, call Raynor or one of his Lieutenants for help. Three. Exterminate the Grimm on this planet from orbit. He was certain Raynor could help relocate the Terrans here.

So deep in his thoughts Artanis did not realize that he had been subconsciously keeping up with the boy next to him. Apparently whenever the boy would swing higher than Artanis' former peak, the former Protoss would swing just a bit higher, enough to pass the other boy's level. The red haired boy would then climb higher. By the time Artanis realized what was going on, they were about to level out with the hanger bar.

"Wheee! I can swing higher!" The small boy kicked his feet to let the swing arc him even higher than before. The boy was dressed in what was called 'overalls' brown color. His hair was as red as Terran blood but cut short into a cropped mess, not unlike Artanis' own mop of brown.

Artanis learned a long time ago to just go with the flow and that it would help him blend in more. So he too kicked his feet and went higher than the boy next to him.

"Arty!" Cassandra finally noticed their little duel, which meant, to Artanis' surprise, she was actually still paying attention to him.

Caught red handed the boy and Artanis slowed down their swing speed to a more reasonable pace.

"I'm sorry," The redhead boy next to him apologized looking down a bit contritely. "I didn't mean for you to get yelled at."

"It is fine," Artanis assured his swing companion. "She is merely overprotective of me."

"You too?" the boy pouted as children that age so often did. "My cousin is the same. He won't let me have fun..."

"Are you not having fun now?" Artanis asked the child next to him whose eyes looked puzzled before he gave him a beaming smile.

"You're right!" the boy began to kick his leg up back and forth.

Artanis noticed the boy next to his sister looked a bit alarmed as his swing mate swung higher and higher. He watched as the man developed a look of panic as he gazed in their direction. However just as the boy hit the highest point of the swing arc, he jumped off of it fearlessly and dropped with amazing accuracy into the older boy's arms laughing. Then the boy turned to look at him, his green eyes daring him to do the same.

It was childish, Artanis knew, yet, his brain was not like that of a Protoss. His mental faculty was but not his emotions. The once Leader of the Daelaam could not let the red-haired boy's challenge go unanswered and be outdone. So he too began swinging faster, much to his elder sister's alarm.

"Arty! Not so high!" Cassandra warned him but Artanis did not care. Locking eyes with the amused green-eyed boy, he was able to arc his swing even higher and at THAT point he jumped off of the swing. And with just as much accuracy as the red-haired boy had shown, he landed directly onto his elder sister.

"Ugh!" Cassandra wrapped her arms tight around him and staggered, nearly falling over if not for the older male she had been talking with supporting her with a free arm to help her maintain her balance.

The two adults set their respective child down and gave them a scolding look, but Artanis and the boy shared a look. The boy was giggling while Artanis found himself smiling. That was exhilarating. He felt the sense of danger when he jumped from that height. It was not something he'd felt often since being reborn.

Finally after the two adults were done scolding the children they began to exchange information.

"Aww, looks like we're going home," the redhead boy looked downcast. "I had fun Arty."

"My name is Artanis," The one-time leader of the Protoss Race corrected the boy. He could only silently endure the shortening of his name when it came from his family.

"I never received yours."

"I'm Pyrrha!" the redhead boy introduced himself.

"Alright little miss, I'm gonna tell Auntie Nikos when we get home." the older boy threatened.

"Miss?" Artanis blinked in surprised at the redhead bo- no, girl.

"I'm a girl..." Pyrrha's eyes looked shyly away. "Do- Do you not want to be friends now?"

Artanis blinked and saw how vulnerable the girl looked. Come to think of it, he did notice that Pyrrha was playing with the boys initially and not the girls. Perhaps she was shunned?

"I did not have one before," Artanis began as he looked the girl in the eyes. "I do now."

Artanis was expecting a lot of things, being tackled in a hug was not one of them. He did notice the girl was extremely strong for a child her age. Her hug was beginning to hurt.

TBC...

My Notes: Damn Idea won't leave me alone. Editorial volunteers welcomed. If not though I can't do anything about it. In the words of Pyrrha, "I'm Sorry!" SOme might ask whY I am not posting it until I get an editor? it's simple. Up until this point, the only way I ever got editor was posting shit version of my fic first and someone would have enough and volunteer!

I decided to go with a few more childhood moments. Next chapter would be when they are 15 years of age. Then Start of Rwby proper afterward. Still have no idea what their first name Arcynoyms would be called.

I am thinking Havoc - AVSK. Its a stretch. But... its all I got!

For Selendis, bunny outfit that Jaune is so popuilar in, matching twin. I can see it.

Vorazun is a Dark Protoss who stick to the shadow, they would be able to adat fast the most. Also yes that was the same speech Zeratul gave Aldaris in SC1. Just a little homage.

Karax, is too smart but at the same time, too dumb. He need to learn the programming language from the ground out. He simply can't throw his knowledge int here. However, I can see Interceptors for Atlas flying ships in the future.

Finally Artanis and Pyrrha. I know about the Arkos, frankly I ship that myself. It could still happen, but at the same time, it would be funny to see Artanis see Pyrrha as a woman and human hormones punch him in the gut. You know before he meet his other now Terran female companions. And yes, Pyrrha had a boy cut as a kid.

As always C+C welcome, reviews appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Starcraft

Rwby

 **Once more thanks to The Pill for editing this fic! Dilly Dilly!**

Legacy Prologue 3

*** Atlas, Schnee Mansion***

Like most days on Atlas the weather remained cold with bone cutting wind chills. However, in one of the rarer moments, the sky was clear letting the stars decorate the sky in a beautiful collage. Under that sky two figure could be seen approaching a large mansion. One of the figure was a short but fat man, the other a small boy.

Twelve year old Karax looked at the security measures the famous Schnee family had. The place was large and very elegant by human standards, he could see simple unmanned drones flying around illuminating the darker parts of the estate in case the White Fang or worse, Grimm attacked. The security personnel themselves were a mix of the mechanical and live Atlas Military soldiers. His gazed stopped on two familiar automatons.

"I did not realize your new model was in mass production Grandfather," Karax recognized the sleeker-looking drones that his caretaker had created. He thought it could use a bit more improvement but to be in production already seemed odd.

"I know that look," Geppetto Polendina chuckled as he stroked his snow white beard as they were being lead to the front entrance by two Schnee-owned robots.

"It wasn't by choice I let them be produced in that state. Unfortunately, there was a massive Grimm attack that all but destroyed the majority of the older model. They needed something newer, stronger, even if it was not perfected."

"Ah," Karax nodded in understanding. He considered his Grandfather an honorary Phase-Smith at this point and understood the man's pain. The old Conclave, the ruling body of the Protoss Empire, often did not care if a new weapon was finished or not, if they needed it, they would rush it. Towards the end of Aiur's fall, a lot of the equipments were rushed.

Like the Zerg, the Grimm here proved to be an unrelenting foe and even evolved to combat any technological advantage Atlas might have had. Luckily for them, they had Huntsmen that held back the overwhelming tide. By Karax's calculations, had Huntsmen not been available the humans of Remnant would have been wiped out already.

"Ah! Doctor Polendina, so glad you could make it!"

Karax looked away from his grandfather to the new jovial voice. It was a man, taller than himself, dressed in a white business suit with all-white hair and a matching well groomed mustache. He appeared fit but not like a Huntsman or soldier.

"Thank you Jacques," Geppetto smiled at the head of the Schnee Corp's greeting. "You didn't need to greet us personally!"

"Nonsense!" Jacques Schnee twirled his mustache in a very pleased manner. "Nothing less for Atlas' leading weapons creator! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be trading in Dust exclusively."

"Well, only a company the size of the Schnee Corporation could fulfill Atlas' high demands," Geppetto responded just as politely. He then turned to look at his Grandson.

"Ahem, Karax?"

Karax nodded and took a medium-size box he'd been hugging at his side and presented it to the white-haired business mogul.

"For your daughter, sir."

Jacques Schnee looked at the box with curious eyes before he looked to the older man.

"Karax made it himself," Geppetto explained and saw the other man's eyes widen. It was now all but impossible to keep Karax's intellect a secret. Those that were in the know _knew_ of Karax's role in designing their newest automated dust cannons. Not only was it more energy efficient but it had better accuracy and higher range along with a good bit of range in terms of detection. It had been a boon to generally defenseless towns.

"Well, in that case, you should definitely give it to the birthday girl herself!" Jacques Schnee clapped his hands together.

"You heard the man, go ahead, I'll be along shortly," Geppetto told his grandson who merely glanced at the two before nodding and walking inside.

+++Inside the Schnee Mansion +++

The moment Karax entered he was assaulted by the color white. The walls, the stairs, the ceilings, even the maids and butlers wore white. Karax himself wore a soft blue outfit that P-10 said matched his eyes. How the female automaton could know fashion was beyond him.

The P-Program has been his constant companion for the past seven years. He was surprised when his grandfather decided to give it a feminine voice. Over the years, its voice had evolved and before long, it was given a body of the automaton. It was sexless but he now clearly referred to P-10 in the female connotation.

Karax was amazed to realize that his Grandfather might have possibly created an A.I, something that was very complex even for his former people. Their version of A.I was copying all the life experiences of a decorated Protoss warrior and putting them in mechanical bodies that could contain them. P-10 had her own, personality that she developed over the years from interacting with him and his grandfather. She had taken on a role more commonly seen in Terran mothers and Karax realized by now that he had grown attached to her.

It was odd.

It was from her program that his grandfather was creating a new automaton, one more advanced. One that, if he was to be believed, would have a soul.

" **Karax, why are you standing there? You are to find Jacques Schnee's daughter and present your gift remember?** "

No sooner was Karax lost in his own musing that P-10's voice echoed in his private ear piece. She was always attune to his every thought it seems like.

"Of course, Thank you for the reminder P-10," Karax whispered softly but a light beep made him know that she did hear his reply.

Looking around he saw a long line of well dressed boys and girls with wrapped gifts in their hands. Some boxes were big while others were small, some were even carried by their butlers. At the head of the line was a girl in a white dress with crystal patterns on it. Her hair was pulled up to the side in a ponytail. In truth, she reminded him of a snow pixie from the stories P-08 used to read to him. Next to her was someone that was obviously her elder sister, and the taller woman was their mother.

'Ah that must be her,' Karax thought as he got in line. He grew enough as a Terran to realize he might have been severely under-dressed. While the others were in fancy-looking tuxedos, he was in simple dress pants with matching white shirt and red suspenders.

The line itself moved quickly enough and within a couple of minutes he found himself in front of a clearly bored girl, her sister who maintained an icy facade and a mother whose smile did not reach her eyes.

"Greetings, Weiss Schnee," Karax intoned politely and introduced himself. "I am Karax Polendina and I wish you to have a Happy Birthday."

At the mention of his grandfather's surname the elder sister of the Schnee family gave him an appraising look.

"It is nice to meet you," The pixie-like girl curtsied politely before she motioned over to someone he had not even noticed was standing there.

"Here is a party favor from Ms. Weiss," A short balding butler handed Karax a bag filled with miscellaneous things. At a glance the content looked pretty expensive.

"Thank you," Karax replied a bit unsure of his gift now. His confidence became shot as he saw the other gifts the Heiress of the Schnee Corp had piled next to her. Jewelry of all sorts, expensive art pieces, and dresses that he was sure were of the highest quality. He could tell even at a glance.

"I am afraid my gift would not match what you have received but, it was something I made myself."

Apparently that last line made the mother and elder sister of young Weiss look a bit interested as he presented the somewhat haphazardly wrapped box to the birthday girl. It was a job he had to do himself since P-10's mechanical fingers were not as nimble.

Weiss looked at the box critically but politely remained silent as she unwrapped it daintily. Finally the wrapping paper fell to show a white mechanical bird in a clear case.

"You are quite skilled to make something like that," the Elder Sister spoke up and this time gave him a genuine smile.

"Yes, thank you," Weiss replied also as she too gave him a small smile. She did not look bored at all this time.

Karax inwardly was relieved the girl liked it.

"I would suggest you register yourself as its master as soon as you can Ms. Schnee."

"R-Register? Why?" the girl now looked at him curiously. Her elder sister too shared the same look.

"May I?" Karax asked for the clear case back, which the girl handed to him. He uncovered the clear base and took out the mechanical sparrow to let it stand on his hand. He then pressed the back of its neck making its eyes light up.

" _Please verbally register primary user_ ," A soft feminine voice spoke up from the bird making the girl's eyes widen. Karax look over to the surprised girl and motioned to the bird with his eyes.

"W-Weiss Schnee," the Heiress told the bird.

" _Weiss Schnee confirmed_ ," the mechanical sparrow beeped. It was what happened next that surprised the three women.

The bird suddenly flapped its wings and flew while chirping realistically. After circling the three surprised women it landed on Weiss' shoulder while chirping at her with its head turning back and forth adorably.

"T-Thank you very much for this," Weiss finally spoke up even as she held up a tentative finger to stroke the fake bird. The bird leaned down to meet the fingers half way to nuzzle it affectionately.

"It was my pleasure!" Karax felt relieved that the girl really did like the gift and bowed politely from the waist to the two older women as he made his way to his Grandfather who had just entered.

He did not see the youngest female Schnee's eyes follow his retreating back, a small hint of red dusting her snow white cheeks.

*** Vale, Arc Estate- Training Room ***

Selendis felt herself flying through the air and landed heavily on her backside with a pained grunt. A moment later the sound of a screaming boy joined her. The boy in question of course was her twin brother, Jaune Arc. The two were practicing for their local Combat School test. They had already aced the verbal section, next was the physical aspect to see if they had any aptitude for combat. To get them ready, their father, Cullen Arc, a handsome man by any standard, judging by the other housewives' thirsty looks, had decided to run the both of them through the drills.

"Ughhh my back..." Jaune groaned in pain as he lay on the ground with his arms and legs spread out. In his right hand was a dull sword, in his left was a wooden shield.

Selendis was fairing no better but forced herself to her feet to get into a ready stance. In her hands were two matching Katars. She looked down at her twin to urge him to stand up and help her fight but after a few seconds of trying to lift up his head he collapsed.

Looking at her father who was a dual sword-wielder and smiling lazily at her, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face!

"For Jaune!" Selendis roared as she charged their father while feeling Jaune's shocked emotion that she invoked his name.

The former Protoss threw a quick punch at her progenitor's face, the pointed tip mere inches from his face before he lazily batted it away with his scabbard-covered sword. She had anticipated that and went with the momentum whirling around with her second blade, which was blocked between her father's fingers.

"Oh Selendis, so vicious!" The taller blonde man cooed at her.

Selendis saw red. Flashes of her childhood came back to her, how her father would always hug her whenever he wanted, cuddle with her against her will, and even give her kisses all over her cheeks even when she tried to avoid them. And he did it all with the same look he had now.

That was it!

"ARRGHHHH!" Selendis threw a vicious high kick which he merely leaned back to avoid. She twirled her katars in a spinning storm which her father only stepped back lazily from as if to mock her. Then came the indignation as she felt him patting her cheek in approval.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

She jabbed both of her Katars toward her father only for him to move faster then she could anticipate and hit both of her arms with the scabbard-covered sword. Singular, just one, and it disarmed her. He was inside her defensive zone then and placed both of his hands on her hips, an evil glint in his eyes.

Selendis recognized it and her eyes truly widened in fear. "No wai- AHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOoooo AHAHAHA!"

"DO you give up?" Cullen Arc asked his proudest daughter as she laughed and tried to squirm free.

"N-NEVEAHAHAHAHA!" Selendis cursed her Terran body for its weakness as it made her laugh involuntarily. Water was starting to fill her vision even as her father continued his childish assault. Even as a Protoss she had never encountered a more devious form of torture. However, she knew that it was only a matter of time before he broke her but she was determined to beat her old record, of one minute.

"I –ahaha -yield!" Selendis gave up at one minute and five seconds. She was left gasping for air even as her father stood up and her older sisters took pictures of her defeated form. Her humiliation never stopped in this family.

"Hmmm, you both did great but Jaune..." Cullen Arc turned to his only son and sighed sadly. "I don't think Combat School is for you, Selendis yes, but you… you're tripping over your own feet!"

"Mom said it's just puberty!" Jaune stood up to defend himself. The last thing he wanted was to be deemed a failure by his father.

"It could very well be, which means it would be working against you as you learn how to fight," Cullen saw the determined look in Jaune's eyes.

"Perhaps we should wait for you to grow a bit more before you join a combat school?" Cullen asked and saw his son stubbornly shake his head.

"No way! If I don't get into a combat academy now, I will never get a recommendation into Beacon!" Jaune declared as he balled his fists.

"An Arc never gives up!"

Cullen wanted to say that with his son's current ability, he might fail the Combat School physical test. However he couldn't bring himself to shatter his son's dream at the moment. He'll allow the boy to dream for a bit more. As for his daughter…

"Selendis, I need to talk to you about your preferred method of combat."

Selendis, who by now had gotten on her feet looked at her progenitor. He might have taken liberties with her but he was a very accomplished warrior, and that demanded respect.

"Yes Father?"

"I don't think hand-to-hand combat is for you," Cullen Arc told his youngest daughter point blank. He could see the girl's countenance morph slowly from confusion to anger.

"Are you saying my hand-to-hand combat ability is not sufficient?!" To say Selendis was offended was putting it mildly. Her hand-to-hand combat skill was a direct result of MILLIONS of years of Protoss training history. While she had great respect for her father as a warrior, she believed more in the Protoss style of combat. Hence the Katar, the only thing that came closest to her Psi-Blades.

"No! Not at all sweetie!" Cullen saw the tick on her face as he called her by that little term of endearment.

"It's just… you're very powerful strength-wise, like wowza, which is why using those Katars is detrimental to your offensive output. Your constitution itself is not really ideal for brawling hand-to-hand. If you face an equally strong opponent or one that can absorb your hits then they would hammer you down faster than you can do to them."

Selendis blinked at her father and grudgingly nodded after giving it a moment's thought. What he said made sense. She was used to fighting like a Zealot but she kept forgetting she was a Terran now, not a Protoss.

"What would you suggest then father?"

Cullen smiled as he threw a dull-edged greatsword at his youngest daughter. The girl picked it up with ease and gave it a full exterminate swing. It would give her distance and enhance her striking power.

Selendis look at the greatsword but it felt too Terran for her taste. Then she remembered Artanis' most powerful troops, the Axe wielders. She walked over to the training weapons rack and picked up a large two-handed axe and gave it a few experimental swings. She might need to custom-order one to get it to be like that of Artanis' shock troops, but she would use this in the mean time.

Cullen Arc and his other daughters looked at each other. It was an odd sight a 12 year-old girl holding a weapon normally reserved for Beserkers. Even they chose something that was elegant, but leave it to Selendis to pick something for pure brutish power.

That was his little girl though.

Cullen looked back to Jaune and saw the boy walk to his twin to marvel at her choice. He was sure Jaune would fail to qualify in any Combat School. When he realized that, the family would be there for him.

*** Menagerie -White Fang HQ ***

"We can't let them get away with this! We can't!" Blake shouted at her father, the current leader of the White Fang even as many of the inner circle chattered their agreement.

"Blake!" Ghira Belladonna chided his daughter for her outburst. "You are too young to want revenge!"

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm twelve!" Blake all but screamed at her father. "Those humans could have rescued the flood victims, the Faunus were closer, but they choose to take the long way to save humans!"

"She is right!" Sienna Khan spoke up, her ears twitching, fangs bared for all to see. "We need to punish those so called rescue workers!"

"They've already been punished!" Ghira bellowed, his body drawing upon itself to make him look bigger. Sienna Khan, his second-in-command stepped back looking intimated.

"The Kingdom of Vale has charged them with negligence and accessory to murder, they will see prison time. Their lives are over."

"That is not enough!" Blake however was not done, for once her righteous indignation was reaching a fever pitch.

"Why are we still protesting if it falls on deaf ears?!"

"That is enough! Go to your room Blake!" Ghira this time roared at his own daughter cowing the girl finally.

Vorazun watched the exchange and stealthily shadowed her cousin. Before the girl could close the door, Vorazun stopped it, that caused the girl's ears to twitch as she turned around and glared at her shadow. A moment later her face dropped its angered expression as she recognized her cousin.

"Sorry… thought you were my father..." Blake sighed as she moved toward her bed even as her cousin followed her in and shut the door lightly.

"How can my father be so naive Vee? Can't he see that the humans will only listen to us if they hurt as much as we do?"

"Perhaps he is afraid of what would happen if he escalates it to violence?" Vorazun replied calmly to the girl as she sat on the bed next to her. She took and gently stroked her cousin's long hair. It was quite a soothing action that the former Nerazim quite enjoyed.

"Mmmm," Blake grunted noncommittally faced down on her bed.

Vorazun merely smiled down at her cousin. It had been twelve Terran years since she was reborn in this world. The passage of time which was barely noticeable during her Protoss life was very pronounced now. Time as a Terran passed both too slowly yet quickly at the same time. Sometimes she found herself enjoying the simple pleasures in this new life while at other times she found herself surprised by things that happened years ago, as if they happened yesterday.

Blake was her friend and constant companion. The girl was dressed in a black form-fitting outfit that bared her shoulders, while Vorazun was able to find herself an outfit that reminded her of her old matriarchal days on Shakuras. Unfortunately it was an outfit her mother disapproved of, saying it was something only Vacuan belly dancers wore. They had words but since then her mother stopped badgering her about it.

The two girls enjoyed each other's company for a moment before a small knock sounded at the door. Both feline ears perked up and glanced over.

"Who is it?" Blake's face which had been relaxed suddenly morphing into a scowl.

"Sienna." the muffled voice came back in reply.

Vorazun and Blake looked at one another surprised by the White Fang Head Enforcer.

"Come in." Blake replied as the tiger faunus entered slowly. She was pretty by any standard with light mocha skin.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my father?"

The tiger faunus scoffed and gave Blake a level stare. "You and I both know it would amount to nothing."

Vorazun looked at the woman warily. The tiger faunus picked up on Vorazun's mistrust and gave a disarming smile to the former Nerazim.

"I heard what you said to your father, do you really feel that way?" Sienna Khan slowly approached Blake's bed as the girl stood up.

"Of course!" Blake replied with conviction. "I love my father dearly but he is too soft!"

Sienna Khan was quiet for a moment before her eyes darted between Blake and Vorazun. She briefly sported a complicated look before closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

"I too feel that way."

Blake blinked while Vorazun's eyes narrowed.

"I have all the respect in the world for Ghira, I do, but all of these protests are doing absolutely nothing to further our cause. In fact the humans have all but tuned out our peaceful protests," the Tiger faunus' ears pinned back in aggravation.

"Do you know how many times I was stopped by your father from intervening with force because he was afraid it would escalate the situation?"

Blake slowly shook her head while Vorazun closed her eyes. The path to peace was never easy the older being knew.

"Too many," Sienna growled as she looked at Blake then Vorazun. "I am beginning to think the White Fang needs a leader who would take a firmer stance against the humans, who would punish those who'd abuse the Faunus."

"You're talking about a coup," Vorazun interjected and saw the tiger faunus' eyes dart to her.

"Is it a coup if the majority of the White Fang leadership feels the same way?" Sienna challenged the green-eyed girl.

Vorazun's eyes widened. That did not bode well for Ghira's rule.

"If you do not believe me, come to the meeting tonight and see for yourself," Sienna took out a piece of paper and put it on Blake's dresser.

"Come see and decide what you would do for your people, both of you."

+++ That Night +++

The meeting was held in a local high school gym. On the bleachers were people in blue and white, leaders and members of the White Fang. On the court below was Sienna Khan talking passionately to the crowd that had gathered. Vorazun watched with a growing pit in her stomach as she recognized the leaders of various branches of the White Fang. Having been all over Remnant, she recognized them, and they did make up a significant portion of the White Fang.

Was there to be a civil war? She turned to look at Blake who also appeared stunned. At the moment Sienna was expounding Ghira's virtue and praising his leadership.

"Let me repeat, if not for Ghira Belladonna, we would not have been able to organize in the way we have. Without his funding we would not be armed to protect ourselves from the Grimm like we have done. I have nothing but admiration for him, he was my mentor and friend. But we as a group must admit his pacifist methods are no longer working!"

Vorazun looked around for the people's reaction and saw all of them grudgingly nod.

"That is why I think we should vote for a new leader for the White Fang, a leader that would do what it takes to protect our faunus brothers and sisters! One who would not stand aside and let the abuse continue!"

There was a bit of growing unrest when the door to their meeting room slammed opened and in walked Ghira flanked by the Belladonna's household guards. Vorazun's own mother was among them.

"Gh-Ghira!" Sienna turned to look at the man who had named her Head Enforcer in shock and not a bit of fear.

Vorazun saw the impressive man walk over to the center of the room full of confidence and dignity. She heard Blake's breath hitch as he looked around the packed gym slowly.

"Is that truly how you all feel?" Ghira asked softly, but because the place was so quiet everyone heard it. None of the White Fang members in attendance dared utter a word to answer his question. However it was upon Blake that Ghira's gaze stopped.

Vorazun saw Sienna was also looking at Blake and heard her cousin visibly gulp. However, the girl softly nodded her head and Vorazun saw the light in Ghira's eyes dim a bit.

"Your gathering here tells me all I need to know," Ghira drew himself up and turned to his second-in-command.

"Sienna!"

"Y-Yes Ghira?" Sienna had been startled by the man's roar. Ghira walked over to the Tiger faunus and placed a hand on her shoulder before he turned to look at the assembly.

"It would appears my method no longer works so as of today I am stepping down as leader of the White Fang!"

His declaration started a chain reaction from the Faunus in attendance, some were even openly crying in shame. Ghira could have berated them, called them traitors, but Vorazun knew that had he done any of that, the White Fang would have been shattered. By stepping down gracefully he made sure the organization remained intact.

Eventually the crowd dispersed with some members going up to Sienna to congratulate her on her new position as leader of the White Fang before leaving. The newly appointed leader then beckoned them to come down to her.

"Blake, I hope you don't resent me for what happened..."

Blake shook her head slowly but remained silent.

"Will you two be joining the New White Fang?" Sienna asked looking between Blake and Vorazun hopefully.

Vorazun was no fool, she knew the presence of Belladonnas under Sienna's leadership would calm a lot of people and quash any rumor of unrest. Vorazun was about to shake her head when Blake's hand reached out and held hers. The former Nerazim looked at her cousin, whose eyes were silently pleading with her to stay.

The one thing Vorazun always admired about her cousin was the girl's strong conviction and unfaltering will to see it carried out. Inwardly sighing, she turned to the taller woman and nodded. The woman saw the whole thing but nodded in a pleased manner.

"That is good news," Sienna then motioned someone over.

Vorazun and her cousin saw a handsome man with red hair that was much older than them confidently walking over. He was dressed in a black jacket of sorts with two swords hanging on either side of him.

"Meet Adam, one of my most trusted lieutenants," Sienna smiled at the bull faunus who glanced at the two girls without comment.

"He will also be the one teaching you two how to fight. Welcome to the Enforcer's division."

"A pleasure," the man's voice came out gruff as he nodded in the two girls' direction.

Vorazun looked at her cousin and frowned as she saw a tinge of red on the girl's face.

*** Mistral- Shiroyuki Hotel ***

"~~~ _Happy Birthday dear Pyrrha and Artanis! Happy Birthday to you~~~~_!"

A large crowd consisting primarily of two families, one from a famed line of Huntsmen, the Nikos, and the other a successful family that ran an import/export business called Troy's Shipping, clapped as the two pre-teens blew out the candles on their large rectangular birthday cake with the number "12" emblazoned on it.

The birthday kids were a lanky boyish-looking girl with short cropped deep red hair. It was unfortunate, everyone knew, the girl took after her masculine man of a father. Next to her, was her best friend and rival of seven years, a brown-haired boy with piercing steely eyes and a face that was considered cute with its baby fat still on it. Everyone from both families could agree that when he grew up he was going to leave a trail of broken hearts.

"Alright you two smile for the camera!" Cassandra Troy held up an expensive camera and saw the two teens awkwardly posing for the pictures. At the moment Artanis had a ridiculous party hat on his head that said "Birthday Boy" while a slightly embarrassed-looking Pyrrha wore a matching pink one that said "Birthday Girl." To Artanis' credit, he wore the hat with dignity and did not seem bothered by it. In truth, not much did bother the boy.

"Awww you two are so _adorable_!"

There were more flashes before Paris Troy came up to the birthday cake and took a chunk out of it but instead of going for Artanis' side of the cake he took it from the Nikos daughter's. The ten year old apparently could not hold it anymore, which caused him to be scolded by both his mother and father.

"It's okay!" Pyrrha tried to placate the Troys as Artanis' little brother looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"It's fine, really!"

"Though young he may be, he still needs to learn self control, it will be a valuable lesson for him. Your kindness is wasted in this instance," Artanis spoke up and caused his friend to look at him with a slightly red face.

"Are you unwell Pyrrha?"

"O-Of course not! Hah hah!" Pyrrha forced her pounding heart to slowly calm down. She didn't know when it happened or how but a week ago everything changed between them, at least for her. It was when they were playing a game of Valean football and he had tackled her because she was the running back. They were entangled for a moment wrestling with one another, him trying to strip the ball from her, and she trying to push him away. However by the end of it Artanis ended up rolling on top of her.

His proximity, which never used to bother Pyrrha, suddenly became very noticeable as she looked at the brown haired-boy grinning while straddling her stomach. He held the ball up to show that he had stripped it from her to the laughter of the other kids at their school. However, she saw him in a new light, literally. When Artanis stood and reached down for her, the sun was shining behind him giving him a soft luminescent glow of sort. It enthralled her.

Since then, almost all physical contact Pyrrha had with her best friend sent an electrical shock through her body.

"Hmm," Artanis placed his hand on his childhood companion's head. He found that this was a pretty accurate way for Terrans to judge if they were unwell. His Terran mother also used to do that when he was struck down by Terran sickness.

"You are kind of warm, perhaps you should sit down and I'll cut the cake for you?"

"O-o-okaay, yes, that's great! Wonderful, thank you!" Pyrrha stammered and heard the giggling from all the adults at the party. She shot her mother and father a dirty look but obediently sat down while Artanis meticulously cut through their birthday cake evenly. She glanced up at her friend, and felt her face grow hot. She decided it was safer for her heart to glance at the decoration in the restaurant.

It was a pretty high-end place located in one of Remnant's most famous hotel chains. However with the Troy's business connections they were able to close off a section of the place for the two's birthday party. Last year, the party was held by her family, and it had alternated and switched since they found out the two shared the same birthday. What was even more surprising to the mothers was that the fathers failed to mention how they'd met before. Pyrrha and Artanis were born in the same hospital at the exact same time. Now they were the best of friends and unbeatable in all their school's athletic competitions. Either she or Artanis would win first place, the other a close second. No one else ever came close to challenging them for the crown.

'Perhaps it was destiny,' Pyrrha mused as Artanis himself began to serve their birthday cakes. There were classmates from their school. Unfortunately one of their classmates present was the popular girl Violet who got herself invited. She could not help but grit her teeth as Violet flaunted her new found puberty as she jutted her chest proudly at Artanis. Pyrrha looked at her own chest, she didn't even require a training bra yet.

Curse her father's genes. Why couldn't she be pretty like her mother?

"Happy Birthday Arty!" Violet giggled demurely as she took the cake Artanis handed to her. Their fingers lightly touching as he did so.

"Thank you for honoring us by showing up," Artanis replied sincerely and saw the girl's face suddenly redden. He was a bit alarmed, Pyrrha appeared to suffer the same thing, was it a new airborne virus?!

The former Heirarch of the Daelaam quickly glanced around, but other than his mother who had taken to drinking a bit of alcohol, everyone seemed fine. He promised himself to keep a closer eye on his friend and gave his classmate a smile as he handed her the cake.

Now that was an odd thing to do as Protoss never had mouths to smile, talk, cry or even spit. He never realized the Terran mouth was so versatile nor so nasty. But, it did allow him to do the one single thing he relished in his new life. Eat. In particular, chocolate. The sensation of flavors put him in a state of heightened sensory perception. Going from tasting nothing for 262 years of his life to all of these flavor profiles was amazing! In fact the ability to eat was the primary thing that distracted him for much of the early part of his life.

Eventually everyone had some cake served with some light champagne for adults while the kids had a fruity frizzy drink. Artanis cut two larger chunks of cake and sat down next to his best friend. Wordlessly he handed her the cake and began to savor his own.

Pyrrha began to eat the cake with Artanis, greatly enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She saw Violet glance enviously at her seat next to the brown haired boy but could not help but look smug about it. She glanced over at the boy and saw him close his eyes briefly after every bite and giggled when she noticed a small stain of chocolate frosting on the side of his mouth.

"Arty," She pointed to the side of her own mouth but Artanis did not look like he understood. Sighing she took her napkin and rubbed the smudge from the side of his mouth. Unfortunately that was when she was blinded by a bright flash accompanied by a mechanical whirl.

"Awww! So _cute_!" Cassandra gushed at the cute scene. She saw Arty look a bit annoyed but merely huffed in her direction before he continued to eat, the Nikos girl however was blushing bright red at having been caught. She might have felt bad about it had she not seen her mom and Mrs. Nikos give a thumbs up.

Her mother and she had an unspoken agreement to get as many cute pictures of Artanis as they could. Compared to Paris, Artanis' collection was too little! Even she had more cute baby pictures than what they gathered for Artanis, the boy was simply too composed. Although there were a few very cute instances from when he was a baby she recalled fondly. Cassandra knew babies could be fascinated with their hands and toes, but baby Artanis appeared genuinely enthralled as he kept touching his toes and spreading his hand. It made him absolutely adorable but for her, the hunts contiunes.

+++ Later +++

As the families and their classmates mingled, Artanis took out a gift that he himself had chosen for his friend.

"Here Pyrrha." Artanis handed a small box over to the girl. He had done some research on what would be an appropriate gift for a girl her age and felt that he was correct.

Pyrrha blinked at the small box even as she handed Artanis a gift that she made herself after a lot of trial and error. She opened the box and gasped, inside were two gold earrings with small green stones embedded in them. Naturally she knew it was not emerald as that would have been too much for a 12 year-old to afford but she marveled at the first gift that told her Artanis saw her as a girl, not a boy like the rest of their classmates in school did.

"Thank you Arty," she said softly to her best friend.

"And thank you for the scarf," Artanis told the girl as he took out a red knitted scarf and quickly wrapped it around his neck giving her a wry smile.

"Unfortunately I will probably not see much use out of it."

"You forget that we are going to Haven Combat School? Its further north so it'll be quite cold outside," Pyrrha chuckled but then saw Artanis' perplexed look.

"Did your parents not tell you?" Artanis blinked.

The boyish girl mirrored her friend's blink with one of her own. "Tell me what?"

"My family is moving to Vacuo," Artanis saw his friend pale in alarm. "Your mother asked me to keep it a secret and that she would tell you herself. I thought she already did after all this time."

Pyrrha felt like the world was spinning. Artanis was leaving her? Her best friend was leaving her? Someone she-

"No..." Pyrrha's eyes, despite her best efforts, began to moisten and alarming Artanis.

"W-wait here, I will get your moth-" Artanis was cut off when his best friend embraced him tightly. Her grip was truly powerful!

"Pyrrha?"

The girl however did not say anything as she held onto him. Artanis looked to his family or the Nikos for help but swore they were all purposefully looking away. Going with his gut instinct, he gently embraced Pyrrha back and held her wordlessly.

It felt like an eternity for the former Protoss as he could sense his friend's distress but did not know what was wrong. Finally after ten minutes he felt a movement on his neck where the girl had buried her head.

"Are you still planning on becoming a Huntsman?" Pyrrha asked softly.

"Of course," Artanis had promised to defend Remnant after all. It was his home, his only home now, if he did not help defend it, who would? There would be no retreat if they fall to the Grimm.

"And Beacon after?" Pyrrha whispered.

"Was that not what we promised one another?" Artanis asked in genuine confusion and heard the girl in his arms giggled softly. It had been their plan since they were young to become Huntsmen and rid the world of Grimm and Beacon was where the Elite were trained.

"Then-" Artanis felt Pyrrha remove herself from his arms before he felt something wet on his cheek and saw the girl's face was red.

"I'll meet you there."

Artanis remained stunned as his best friend made her way over to a very nervous looking Mrs. Nikos. He had received countless kisses before, mostly from his mother and sister at this age. It was not something he even questioned, so why did his best friend's leave him feeling out of sorts?

It was a question he could not answer, even when he arrived in Vacuo.

Prologue ENDS

Next up, BEACON Arrival!

Author Notes: Wooo HOOO. Yeah, well I took my time writing this because I wanted to hit the moment just right. First the most important thing. Unless I Have something better. I am gonna go with

Artanis

Polendina Karax

Vorazun

Arc Selendis

APVA= Aqua.

Ok now, thank you for all of those that left a review and liked this fic. This is a fun premise to play with. BUT now we cut into the heart of the matter, Rwby Volume 1.

This is how I see Remnant educational progression system.

Kindergarden

Elementary

Middle School

Age 13 Combat School (Opt out of final year of Middle School)

Age 14- Regular Highschool

Age 17- College for Civies

Age 17- Huntsman Academies for those that tested in. For the rest that failed combat school, they join the work force or militarizes.

At Age 17 if Jaune had potential he would get the G.E.D equivlent for Combat School but would probably never get into Beacon, which is the HArvard/Yale/Cambridge/Tokyo U of Remnant. Other Huntsman Academy, yes, but not the Top four.

Hence why I think his forgeries would be a big deal. I think Jaune is just a late bloomer personally so his growth might have thrown him off.

AS for Auras, most if not all get unlocked through Combat school otherwise i'd be illegal. Pyrrha probably skirted the rules :P

Anyway, thank you very much! For reading and as always. C+C welcome reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Starcraft

Rwby

Disclaimer: Starcraft belong to Blizzard and Rwby belong to Rooster teeth.

AN: Want to know what's going on with me? Skip to the very bottom of the chapter!

AN: No editors so painful read!

Legacy: One

*** Beacon Academy ***

Selendis Arc formerly Executor of the Daelaan fleet under the mighty Artanis, stepped off the first of several air transport bringing this year's potential Huntsman candidates to the most prestigious academy, Beacon. With her Battle Axe folded behind her and strapped to her back she looked around at the ground and found herself somewhat impressed at the Terran's structure. It failed compared to those built by the Protoss or Terran Dominion for that matter but for a civilization of this level it was a worthy feat.

"Selendis..." A gruff voice sounded behind her making her turned to look at the large Terran. The same Terran was tall for their kind, dressed in armor with an eagle emblem on it's chest. His hair was red to contrast with a pretty amethyst color eyes. He was handsome she could admit and at one point he was her boyfriend during combat school.

"Winchester," Selendis greeted the armored red headed boy. She see the hurt in her eyes when she greeted him formally. It had taken her almost a life time but she have learn to read Terran facial expressions quite well now. It was quite different from how Protoss express themselves.

"I see you were accepted into Beacon after all."

The large boy however ignored her inquiry and gave her a pleading look. "Look it was a mistake, okay? If you want me to change I'll change, just give me another chance!"

Selendis could only sigh. Whatever attraction she felt for him during her younger years was gone now. Her matri-mother told her it was simply hormones and that she was hardly the first female to have her common sense and discipline subverted by it.

"I have...moved on Win- Cardin, I implore you to do the same," Selendis used the advice her mother gave her. With a short nod she turned and walked toward the building. It was a shame she could not attend Beacon with her brother but she would do well enough dedicate all of her victory to him. On this world, in this new life, no one meant more to her than him and her family.

+++Airship , Over the Emerald Forest +++

"BURGGGHH!"

Karax was at a lost and was unsure of what to do about the young teen that seem to be dry heaving into a trash bin on their carrier transport. He looked around and saw everyone else purposefully maintain their distance from the boy and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" The former Phasesmith asked the tall blonde hair boy as he continued to dry heave. He took out a bottled water from his back pack and offered it to the youth before him.

"Here perhaps this would make you feel better?"

"Urrghh… Thanks buddy..." the blond boy groan out as he gave Karax a grateful look. The blonde down the water nosily further more driving people away from them.

"Ah~~~ thats' better, knew I shouldn't have eaten that big lunch before I got on." The blonde muttered softly to himself.

"I am aware aerial sickness was commonplace but I have yet to encounter anyone with it. It's quite...fascinating."

Karax admitted to the boy before her offer the boy a hand. The boy waved his hands off and stood up making reincarnated Phasesmith bend his neck to look up at the blond youth in envy. Height, it was the one thing he envy...something that he took for granted as a Protoss when he towered over most creature despite being the smaller compared to the Zealots.

Unfortunately, in this life, it did not appear he would grow much taller perhaps a little over five foot if he was lucky.

"Thanks buddy," the blonde smiled down at Karax and extended his hand. "The names Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Karax Polendina," Karax answered as he took the much larger boy hand into his own.

"So you here to see your brother or sister off to Beacon too?" Jaune asked as Karax could only mentally groan inwardly.

"I'm 17, and will be 18 next month," Karax explained in a tired tone. It was something he had to correct people time and time again.

"No way!" Jaune jumped back a bit in shock before he gave Karax a once over. "But..You look so young!"

"So I have been told, on numerous occasions..." Karax sighed resignedly. If he studied his genealogy tree correctly. He will retain these youthfulish looks well into his fifties until one day he would become white haired, balding, and rotund as his grandfather. It had happened to his father before him, and his grandfather's father, as far back as they could trace their lines.

Hence why Karax experimented with Aura and his motivation for becoming a Huntsman. Perhaps whatever regime they go through will force his body to look more like a warrior. That and his diet consisting of proteins should help his slender arms gain muscle mass.

Jaune however saw his new friend Karax looking downcast, eyes a bit hollow at the mention of his looks and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, you never known you could be a late bloomer! Heck, I wouldn't worry too much about it! I use to be a runt myself. Here check it out."

Karax heard Jaune statement but didn't believe him until Jaune show a photograph of a much younger Jaune that was shorter than he was now.

"That was me last year!"

Karax latched onto the scroll immediately full of hope as he look up at Jaune and swore he saw a light halo around the boy. Whatever Jaune was doing he would have to follow suit!

+++ Beacon's Landing Port +++

Vorazun was used to the stares of the men around her. Her mode of dress have often been said to fit better with Vacuo than the more conservative Valean. Light golden iris, dark long wavy hair that fell into curls where Blake's was straight framed her face and a twin matching blow to mirror's Blakes own on her head to hide their faunus nature.

Her cousin was dress a bit more conservative than her but that did not make her any less alluring with her skintight outfit. Overall, leaving the men of Beacon drooling was something she took an inevitable fact. Blake had made for the large building in the center, with her following when a loud explosion rocked the immediate area.

The former Matriarch of the Dark Protoss had her spear in her hand ready to snap it open when Blake's hand fell onto her wrist. Her cousin shook her head and jutted her chin towards a direction with a red dust vial she caught in her hand. Standing there in her direct line of sight and defenseless to the world was Weiss Schnee. Vorazun stared incredulously at her one time target.

The White Fang had tried so many time to kill, any of the Schnee really, but their estate was too well guarded by an incredible automated defense system. Vorazun herself been able to sneak pass the defenses that oddly reminded her of Protoss craftsmanship before she was confronted by Winter Schnee. There she found out first hand that the humans of this world were not like the Terrans she knew. They were powerful warrior a match for any of the Templars or Dark Templars of her brethren. She barely escaped with her life pinned by the Schnee weird psionic ability and the dust canons.

However, none of that mattered now. She had never held a grudge against the Schnee, they were just a target in the White Fang war with Atlas. Already Blake was pulling her toward the heiress, she noticed a smaller girl that was arguing with the heiress.

"I said I was sorry Princess!" the young light redheaded girl waved her arms comically at the heiress.

"It's Heiress actually," Blake chimed in and offered the dust vial to the Schnee. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest propellant distributor in the world."

Vorazun saw the young girl body language stiffen subtly while the Schnee looked smugged.

"Infamous for it's controversial labor practice and _questionable_ business partners."

The expression of the Heiress face was comical to behold as she went from pleased to offended in seconds. The short girl next to her couldn't stifle a giggle at that which meant she was now the target of the irate heiress.

Giving the young girl a last glare, the heiress took the vial of dust from Blake's hand and walked away with her head held high.

The girl turned to say something to the Heiress but Blake had already pulled her away toward the main building. She did spot a tall cute youth and a shorter boy approaching the girl.

+++ Beacon Ground +++

Jaune approached the girl who looked like she needed a friend with Karax in tow. The blue haired smaller boy barely reached his chest with how small he was, and one of those wide eye innocent look that his sister Pearl and Diamond would go gaga for. He knew they were as the Mistralian say, Shotacons, they must never meet Karax.

"Hey need hand?" Jaune reached out to the smaller girl who silver eyes lit up in happiness. "I'm Jaune."

The smaller red head look up and grabbed his hand. "Ruby Rose…."

Jaune smiled.

"Hey weren't you the boy who vomited on the airship?"

Jaune smiled fell.

+++ Beacon Walkway+++

"It is true, motion sickness is common place." Karax confirmed Jaune's explanation to the girl.

Ruby looked at the small boy next to Jaune her new friend. At first she had been happy to see someone her age here until she found out the boy was Yang age. Still. They have been hanging out for a while now walking and neither of the guy ran away from her…. Which mean she have made TWO friends.

' _Suck it Yang_!' Ruby inwardly cheered.

"Sorry, I just said the first thing to that came in my mind," Ruby apologized while cringing. Great, she was scaring her friends away already!

"Hey! How would you like it if I call you Crater Face?" Jaune folded his arms and glared at her indignantly.

"Hey!" Ruby protested but was a bit nervous. Bad enough she was dub as some prodigy by her old classmate. But it would not do to have a nickname like Crater Face stick!

"That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc, short sweet and ladies love it," Jaune said in a weird tone.

"Do they?" Ruby would be surprise if any girl did like it.

"They will," Jaune reassured her, his confident demeanor gone. "Well I hope they will… I think my mom always said that really and my sister..."

Suddenly Jaune ducked his head a bit lower his shoulder slouched as if trying to make himself smaller. His head whipped around back and forth as if looking for something.

"Uh..Jaune?" Ruby looked over at Karax who looked as confused as her. If she didn't know any better she said Jaune was looking like he expected to get caught doing something.

Whatever Jaune was looking for he did not see as he exhaled in relief. "Hey...if you happen to see any girl with long blond hair and about yae high-"

Jaune hand went up to his shoulders. "-That kind of busty gives me a heads up will you?"

Ruby groan. How did Yang attract another suitor already?! Well, in the name of friendship, she guess she could introduce Yang to him.

Of course after Jaune declared his intention, an awkward silence permeated the group. Ruby HATED awkward silences, usually most were made by her. So in a panic she fell back onto what she knew.

Weapons!

"Soooo… I have this?" Ruby took Crescent Rose from her back in one fluid motion transformed into into her large scythe weapon.

Jaune blanched at the sight of her weapon but he looked impressed. She was happy Jaune seem genuinely awed. However Karax was looking at her weapon with in a different manner than most people. His eyes was analytical as if critiquing her weapon and then with a nod Ruby knew that she just passed whatever test he had in his mind.

"That's your weapon?!" Jaune gaped. He seen large weapons before, Selendis Battle Axe was….well… but at least it fit her. This girl was tiny like Karax and was in charge of this, he then saw her expectant look with and suddenly his sword and shield look inadequate compared to her weapon.

"I have this..."

Jaune flash his sword and shield and to his amazement neither Ruby nor Karax expression said they weren't impressed. In fact Ruby looked as if she was admiring an old car that his friends use to look at while Karax look between the sword and him nodding his head.

"Wow, those are classics," Ruby sagely replied and whistled a bit at it's good condition. "No one appreciate those anymore."

"She is correct," Karax chimed in nodding. "In a world where every weapon has a technological component to it or a firearm incorporated into it's design, to wield such weapons..."

Karax looked at Jaune eyes shining with admiration and respect. "You must be incredibly strong."

Ruby blinked and realized that Karax was right. For Jaune to get into Beacon with just a simple sword and shield? Could she wield Crescent Rose without dust and her rifle? No. No she could not. Her mobility would be drastically reduced!

' _By the Brothers...he must be a monster!_ '

Jaune was a bit perturbed when Ruby eyes suddenly shine and looked at him just like Karax. "So what do you have?"

Karax was a bit startled before he looked down a bit embarrassed. "The headmaster said I could make my weapons here in their armory. But I prefer firearm rifles mainly but I also have this."

He then set his backpack down and took out a spherical object the size of a soccer ball.

"What is that?" Ruby asked curiously as she looked at the thing along with Jaune.

"This is Probius, my defensive companion."

With that Karax turned on the machine he model after the Protoss probes. The object eyes lit up and gained a blue huh as it floated under it's own power up to Karax eye level.

" _Dust level at 57 percent, Greeting Creator Karax,_ " Probius answered in a mechanical voice. " _I- am on- alert!"_

"W-Whoa!" Jaune took a step back while Ruby disappeared from his side and was searching the machine all over faster than he could track her with his naked eye. Even Karax seem troubled. Finally Ruby stopped and look at the eight holes that lined what passes for it's eye.

"Is this where it fire out dust from?!" Ruby demanded of Karax as she check out the machine all over. Karax simply nodded. "And you have an A.I slaved to it?! _You_ built this?!"

The reincarnated Phasesmith eyes widen. The girl knew his weapon and was able to tell at a glance? He slowly nodded his head and was floored she appeared next to him eyes shining.

"Can you make me one?!"

Karax was taken aback by the girl enthusiasm.

"R-Ruby, I mean it's his own weapon..." Jaune tried to reign in the girl by reminding him she was fan girling over someone else gadget. That appeared to snap her out of it as she suddenly went very still and red in the face.

"I-I-I-I- I'M SO SORRY!" Ruby half wailed and belted out. Her arms fluttering up and down in panic.

"It's- It's alright." Karax reassured her quickly. "It is my intention to mass produced Probius so that every household will have one for defense against the grim."

"R-Really?!" Jaune looked at the floating object in awe. "So it'd be like roomba or something?"

"In theory but, Probius is...limited," Karax explained as he looked the probe. "The dust consumption is still too much for it to function thus making it expensive. It's a work in progress..."

Ruby however looked at the metal ball again and knew that if she could get her hand one she'd be able to make up for her weaker defense in the field.

Before their conversation they were interrupted by a blond bombshell who was in too short shorts and a top that showed off her generous cleavage. Karax had always thought Winter sport the biggest bust he'd seen but this girl clearly beat her.

"Ruby! There you are!"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby squirmed out of her sister hug. She didn't want to look lame in front of the guys!

"You missed orientation!" Yang however was unrelenting before she noticed the two boys standing by her sister. Suddenly her smile turned devious and she put her hand to her mouth to hid her smile.

"Ohhh, I see why you lost track of time now… I'm Yang, Ruby sister."

Ruby was in a panic over several things. First she missed orientation. How could she miss orientation?! Secondly, she made Jaune and Karax miss orientation also! What kind of friend let their friends miss orientation?! Third, Yang was here. She suddenly recalled Jaune was looking for her.

"Jaune, this is Yang," Ruby motion to Jaune with her eyes to let him know that was Yang but Jaune looked at her confused while greeting her sister.

"You were looking for her?"

"Oh were you now?" Yang interest suddenly peaked and homed in on her fellow blond. "Liked what you see huh? Couldn't blame you."

"Ummm...No?" Jaune was about to sounded out overwhelmed. Then he processed what Yang just said to Ruby and his eyes widen in panic.

"Oh no! I miss orientation! What will we do Karax?! What if they kicked us out for missing it?"

Ruby suddenly became frozen as she realized she could be kicked out. She could see the headlines now, youngest admittance into Beacon, youngest admittance to be kicked out of Beacon. She clutched her head and crouched into a fetal position.

"Relax Rubes, your big sister gotcha!" Yang heart tug seeing her little sister in distress. "The real test start tomorrow, the Headmaster just made a speech, that's it! Trust me you didn't miss anything important."

"Oh thank Oum!" Both Jaune and Ruby sigh and slumped in relief.

Yang rolled her eyes at her sister and her new friend dramatization. That was when she realized there was one more, a small boy as young looking as Ruby.

"Whoa! Ruby! You found a friend your age here! And you were worried."

"I'm 17," Karax corrected the blond who gawked at him. "I will be 18 next month."

"W-What no way!" Yang towered over the young boy like she did with Ruby. "But- but you're soo… small!"

"Yang!" Ruby chided even as Karax sighed.

"Anyway, we should probably make way to the hall, we're suppose to spend a night there before initiation tomorrow," Yang recovered and diverted successfully.

+++ Next Day +++

Vorazun was awake the moment felt a small movement in the room. It was the tall blonde boy from the other day. He had oddly chosen to stay very close to the door and had already made his way out. She noted that he actively avoided another blond last night, a girl, that was on the other side of the room. If Vorazun was a gambler, she would bet that those two were related just by her similar their features were alone. At least that was more believable than the two sisters that got into the argument with the Schnee last night. Still if they were family why would he tried to avoid his possible sister?

The blonde girl in question had been preoccupied by a red headed boy that was insistent on talking with her. Perhaps that was why she didn't noticed the blond boy avoiding her.

"Blake," Vorazun filed away her observation and poked her cousin cheek. "Time to wake up."

"Nyaaa..." Blake mumble softly before her eyes flew opened and covered her mouth.

The matriarch blushed in embarrassment for Blake also, apparently all Belladonna's did the same thing when waking up. Even her. The change over Blake was almost instant as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and they got up for breakfast. Their deliberate movement woke up everyone else in the room, a testament to their fellow candidates training and sensitivity.

As Blake and her exited the hall, she hear a bubbly voice yelling enthusiastically to someone named Ren.

+++ Locker Room ++

Something was bugging Selendis and not it was not Cardin constant romantic overtures. There was something on the edge of her senses taunting her, teasing her. Avoiding her. But what? And more importantly, why? She was also embarrassed that she was not the first one awake. That honor went to the two dark haired girl that was exiting as she awaken from her slumber. They were silent and stealthy, dangerous. She shook her head. She should stop classifying the Huntsman like that, they were not the enemy. That honor went to the Zerg-like Grimm.

The elusive feeling continued to teased her as she approached the cafeteria and once more when she entered the locker room. She went to her assigned locker to don her battle armor first. It was a light thing made of white and gold with the Arc crescent symbol over her heart. Her boots and fist was also covered for maximum protection. Finally she took out her _Reaper_ , her battle axe named by Jaune. Finished she close her panel only to come face to face with Pyrrha Nikos. The only girl to hand her three defeat in three years during her time at combat school.

"H-Hello," the world champion greeted her... oddly.

This girl, this child that looked a bit...uncertain defeated her while she use all of the Protoss combat technique she knew. It was not domination but against Nikos there was a gap between them that Selendis have not been able to cross then. Still she should not be rude.

"Nikos," Selendis greeted cordially and respectfully. It should be enough and honoring the Terran warrior. Selendis griped her Axe even tighter. Beacon was a fresh start she would not lose to Nikos again.

Approaching the cliff Selendis saw the Headmaster of Beacon waiting with the Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ah Ms. Arc, first one here I see," Headmaster Ozpin greeted her warmly. "So eager to prove yourself?"

"I am ready," Selendis told the human who gave her a feeling of age and wisdom that was a bit off putting. He looked at her as if he could read her very thoughts.

"Here come the rest," Professor Goodwitch motion to the Headmaster.

Selendis did not bother looking at the new arrival having saw most of them last night, instead she made sure to recheck her Battle Axe, made sure it could mecha shift smoothly, checked the dust rounds loaded into it. It was Armor Piercing grade, what it lacked up for in numbers will be compensated with sheer destructive force.

"One is running late Headmaster," Professor Goodwitch told the Headmaster. "They were attacked by flock of medium size Nevermore."

"Hmmm, tell them they can drop him in over there by the ruins, since he proved himself already," The Headmaster replied making Selendis raised an eye. Someone was getting special treatment already?

"He can be the partner with whoever is left."

"It looks like the children are all here." Professor Goodwitch informed the headmaster. Together the duo step forward toward the other students.

Selendis stood rigidly and gave her undivided attention to the duo. This was their mission objective. Beacon initiation test was so secretive that no two story appeared to ever be the same. And then she heard it making her eyes widen in disbelief.

' _That's it?_ ' Selendis thought to herself. It seem incredibly simple and that was also how they chose partners? Not some strict test for compatibility but eye contact?

' _This is the number one school in all of Remnant?_ '

That was when she heard it. A familiar voice.

"Uh, Professor...a question?"

"Jaune?!" Selendis turned her head and look straight at her twin. Who blue eyes made contact with her. The moment she did his shoulder crouched. What was he doing here? How did he get here?! That was when she realized something even more important. Jaune Aura was not unlocked yet!

"Good luck." Headmaster Ozpin said making Selendis eyes widen and turned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster wai-!"

Before Selendis could finished she found herself launched straight into the air and over the Emerald Forest.

"JAUUUNE!"

The reborn Executor of the Protoss screamed not in fear for herself but her weaker twin. Every second another Huntsman candidate was launched into the air. Immediately she transformed _Reaper_ and pointed away from her. She immediately pulled the trigger on her Gun-Axe and slowed her momentum, firing several more time to propel her back to the cliff before Jaune would be launched to his death.

Unfortunately, she was not fast enough.

Selendis ended up using the last of her limited dust rounds just in time to see Jaune launched screaming ungracefully into the air. Lucky she had two more rounds to closed the gap with her panicking brother to save him. She saw him arcing towards her and reached out to grabbed him only for a familiar golden spear to hook his shirt with great force and sent him away just as their hands was about to touch.

"Nikos!" Selendis roared in rage as she was now the furthest away from the goal with no dust round left in her arsenal.

"I'm sorry!" Was the loud contrite sounding echoing reply.

TBC

AN: I'm back bitches! So I got an old computer from a friend. So trying to write. NOW been a while so I have writer's rust. SO I will be working on Legacy until it is smooth out. Homo Superior eventually. Along with the mythical epilogue of Warp...maybe.

Now as for Legacy. My mind is drawing a blank on what I can put here. NOw Jaune does know how to fight-ish. BUt he's bad at it so they think. Personally he was still growing so everything is always off. Her's a late bloomer. I mean he got into beacon and stuck around. That take some skill. However Aura has to be regulated otherwise everyone and their mother would be runnign around with Aura.

Oh yea, Selendis and Cardin. No Jaune doesn't know who Cardin is, as he and Selendis had different lives. He know she had a boyfriend but not Cardin. Jaune can be pouty so he didnt' know.

Yes Shota Karax. Super Shota. Not Trap. SHota!

Vorazun is cool headed and have experience. Everything is an experience for her. SO she does not fight it unlike Selendis strict cast mentality. That people pokes holes into. :D

As for Nikos, I will elaborate. Their fight was not public. Pyrrha went to combat school and fought in private non televise matches. So no Jaune wouldn't know her that way but Pyrrha would recognize the name Arc.

Until then... heh.

As always C+C welcome reviews appreciated!

OH yeah i remember now. So i read a lot of previous review how people want Alarak. That is fine but he would have to be Cinder reincarnated. It fits. Red Color theme. Working for a dark power, manipulative. Two sword combat, which is kinda like what he had in Starcraft. Non -Negotiable. So you Alarak fans, picture Cinder saying "Oh how Unwise..."

Only way for Alarak. I'll let you decide.


	5. Chapter 5

Starcraft

Rwby

Disclaimer: Starcraft belong to Blizzard and Rwby belong to Rooster teeth.

AN: **Still No editors so painful read! The warning has been given!**

Legacy: Two

*** Over the Emerald Forest ***

Vorazun was launch seconds after Blake. The two disguised faunus had made a pact to seek each others out. Unfortunately someone foiled their plans, the blond human that Vorazun noticed the night before appeared to have spotted the male. From the way she appear concern about him, the reborn faunus felt that the two were either lovers or family. Unfortunately, because the blonde was launched first, it allowed her to disrupt all of the subsequent launchers forcing them to take different trajectory or risk collision impact. She was separated from her cousin as Blake was able to keep riding her initial momentum while Vorazun used her Blink semblance to angle toward the ground quicker. Knowing that the world gravity took hold of her, Vorazun spread her arms out to get as much of a buffer from the wind as she Blink again.

There was no heavy impact like the others that echoed through the forest as Vorazun reappeared and touch the ground softly as if she was merely walking. It was times like this that the former Protoss missed her psonic ability. She could find her cousin faster but, it was not meant to be, she took out her doubled edged scythed spear hybrid and made her way toward where the ruins were said to have been.

She could only hope that Blake has not found a partner yet.

+++ Halfway Point, Emerald Forest +++

Releasing Probius, Karax made his landing off the floating metal object and pulled out his gatling rifle, turning left and right checking for any grimm in the immediate area.

"Probius, maximum powers to scanners."

" _Acknowledge Creator Karax_ ," Probius replied as the machine did as the boy instructed.

Karax made sure to raise the rifle high scanning the branches overhead keeping the probe to his back in case of rear attack as he was tutored to by Winter Schnee. A lot of his peers had often said he looked comical trying to look like an Atlas soldier but since his physical body was weak, he needed other ways to compensate.

" _Scans complete, there are no grimm movement in the immediately vicinity Creator Karax,_ " Probius assured it's creator and saw the boy posture relaxed.

With the dusted powered gatling rifle in hand Karax allowed himself a more relaxed stance and faced in the direction of where the ruins was said to have been. He pulled up a small holographic projector on his arms that had been scanning the surrounding terrain from the air, so had a rough estimate on where he was and had to go.

Now he had time to pondered on a more pressing concern, finding a reliable partner.

His first choice was to find Jaune. The boy fighting style complimented his immensely. Karax would guess that with the shield and size of the sword, Jaune would be more of a defensive tank. His weakness would be his lack of range abilities, something that Karax could shore up easily.

The former protoss second choice was the younger Ruby Rose. Unlike other peers he had known growing up, she was very enthusiastic about his inventions or in particular, his weapons as he showed her schematic of his prototype. The girl was able to comprehend his ideas if not outright understood. She reminded him of when he first started out as a phase-smith. Very eager to learn but lacking in knowledge. However, her fighting style was quite different from Jaune. If they were partners, both of them would have the same glaring weakness. Weaker physical body that cannot stand up to punishment very long against larger Grimm's. He would have to play the role of being a defensive platform that would then cut down on her mobility as she would be unable to leave him.

The sister of Ruby, Yang Xiao Long, would be a terrible matchup. Beside making him feel hot in the face for some reason, the girl style was hand to hand. While he could provide range support, he was not an expert marksman like Ruby was, and might hit her accidentally.

Finally there was Weiss. Their reunion had been surprising, for him at least. He thought they had a good relationship and counted her amount his very limited friends. But she had appeared very angry with him last night. He note that it was always when he was in proximity to Yang. He had made to asked her but Weiss ignored the group after that. It was odd from the usual pleasant attitude she display.

The others he did not know, there was the Mistral Champion, Phyraa Nikos but he noted that she had descended earlier. No doubt many would be seeking her out, he was certain by the time he fought his way to her she'd might already be partnered up and his chance of finding a good partner further dwindle.

With his analysis of his situation completed, he decided on his best course of action and moved forward.

+++ Near the Launching Point, Emerald Forest +++

"Arragh!"

"Harruahh!"

"Hurr-Eeeke!"

Selendis axe split the head of the beowolves cleanly down the middle from the last one that had been mimicking dog's growl. The two remaining one snarled and leap at her. Calling upon her semblance she rushed the creatures before they were ready and spun like a whirlwind before landing on the other side from them. The two beowolves that attacked her were already falling into chunks onto the ground. Turning around, she was treated to the sight of beowolves body part strewn about in the immediate area and cursed.

"Damn it, the Alpha got away," Selendis grip the axe tighter as the familiar decomposing of the grimm corpses took place. It had been a pack of eleven but she only count ten corpses and none of them was the Alpha. Perhaps she scared it after blinding it.

The former Executor had to focus her mind. She knew that negativity attracted the grimm. That was the very first lesson taught to her by her progen- father, yet her worry for Jaune, her brother could not be easily suppressed. He was her other half, part of her own Khalai and he was defenseless. The last she saw him was three months ago, and his ability then were still less than stellar. It was one of the very few things that made her heart ache. A sensation that was unwelcome, she wonder if the Terrans have always dealt with such things.

Selendis had tried everything to get Jaune to keep up with her own training when their father, method had failed. She tried the Templar mediation technique. Try to teach him the basic of Zealots fighting style, had hurt him physically more time than she cared to but yet, Jaune was always slower to make a strike, slower to react to an attack, slower in protecting himself. His ability to analyze and grasp the situation was his only advantage, but the physical deficiency would get him killed. She couldn't allow that, _would_ not allow that. If anything the Phase-smith that was the Hierarch's companion taught her there was great honor in being a worker class, that each serve the greater whole, that we could all be Templars in our own way.

However, she should have known something was wrong. Jaune had been too calm, to controlled, when he was usually more passionate and outspoken. When she had told him of her acceptance into beacon, he was even congratulatory. He did not try to demand to enrolled like he did when she went to combat school. She found it odd but wonder if maybe he was just accepting his fate.

She should have known better.

Jaune could be duplicitous in a way that she could not comprehend when it suited him. Growing up Selendis could not count the amount of time he had tricked her into either doing his chore or his homework. However she was weak to him, to her Khalai brother, to his distress. Even now she could feel him. She needed to get to him and disqualified him for his own safety. If her heart ache this terribly of the thought of him in danger, the thought of him dead was unfathomable!

So knowing that she might be deducted points, but she made a straight line for Jaune's location none to subtle and show no regard for what she could stir in the forest.

+++ Close to the Ruins, Emerald Forest +++

"MURARRRH!"

Karax was running for his life. Turning around he noted that the number of ursa had grown from three to five along with 10 cubs size ones. That was after Probius killed two and he killed some of the smaller cubs. His probe was still firing off smaller dust rounds at the creature to try to wound the creature and slow it down. A killing shot would require Probius to charge up and aim and he could not afford to slow down. He detachly noted that had he found a partner he would not be in such distressed, unfortunately, everyone he had came across so far have been partnered up and was headed toward the ruin.

To make matter worse because he was not paying attention to where he was going, which was something that Winter drilled into him repeatedly, he tripped over a tree root causing him to fall.

"Probius! Full power shots! Fire!" Karax commanded immediately as he turned around and leveled his rifle. And started to fire at the smaller ursa cubs. He was surprised when the biggest Ursa among them took three shots from Probius before it fell. However, that only serve to rile up the other Ursa's as they roar with greater fervor and began to lumbered toward him.

"Don't panic, aim and fire," Karax repeated the mantra Winter taught him as he got up to his feet and lined up the oncoming ursas. He pulled the trigger on his weapon aiming for the center mass striking true. The attack killed the first on coming ursa but the remaining dodged Probius attack. A moment later and the ursa was on his probe while another swiped at him. He was barely able to bring his rifle up fast enough to block as he channeled his aura to protect him before the blow sent him flying.

Aura, like a protoss shield, negated the ursa strike, unlike the protoss shield however, it still stung having land face first. He turned around just in time to see a massive jaw widen to bit down on him. Fear gripped him but so too did courage as he brought the rifle up and stuck the rifle into it's mount and pulled the trigger killing it instantly as he could now see through clean through. Unfortunately the Ursa body landed on him while it decompose effectively pinning him down as two of the ursa cubs flanked him in preparation for an attack.

Just as the cub lunged a large shadow fell from the trees above and decapitated the two cubs in mid lunge. The figure then danced out of his vision. After what seem like a long moment for Karax, the figure returned and pushed the grown ursa off of him. He locked eyes with his savior and noted they were golden with a tinge of green.

"It appears we are partner now," the girl offered her hand down to him. Karax gingerly took it and was pulled easily to his feet. He looked around and saw Probius damage on the ground before turning back to his partner.

"Thank you for coming to my assistance," Karax bowed in the Atlas manner. "I am in your debt."

"We are partners for the next four years," the girl said in a humorous tone. "I am certain you will find a way to return the favor in that time."

"Of course," Karax blushed in embarrassment. That was when he took in a good look at the girl that will now be his partner. She had long dark hair falling down her shoulders framing a covered up ace. Though the cover itself was translucent which and only half of her face, to Karax, it appeared to defeat the purpose of covering it up in the first place.

The former protoss had to swallow a bit as he noticed that the girl, while dressed in a combat dress of sort, left a lot of skin exposed. The same uneasy feeling he hard around Ruby sister cropped up again, he felt a small tinge of heat on his neck and face. He felt his face got warmer when the girl smile at him as if she knew the reason why, it flustered him.

"Well," the dark hair girl asked with a soft smile. "Does my partner have a name?"

"K-Karax," Karax stammered out and saw the woman eye widen as if surprised.

"Karax Polendina from Atlas."

"Karax..." the girl sounded it out as if tasting it before looking straight down at him. "That's not a very Terran sounding name is it?"

Karax mind was alerted instantly when she said Terran.

"Who- Who are you?"

The girl gave him a long look with an unreadable expression before she nodded to herself.

"Vorazun Belladonna."

Karax staggered as if struck. Many things came to his mind, the impossibility of it all, the improbability.

"Matriarch?"

The girl closed her eyes and breathe calmly and give a short nod. Karax mind became overwhelmed at the implication. If it was just him that was reborn, he would not have put too much thought into it, the cosmos had many wonders and oddity after all. Now with the Matriarch here, could there be others?

The Executor? The Hierarch?

"I have not met them if there were transported like us," Vorazun spoke as if having read his mind. "And neither have you it appears."

"How?" Karax question and looked to the leader of the Dark Protoss for answer.

"I do not -"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two turned their head up to the sky and saw a blonde haired boy tumbling ungracefully through it.

"Jaune!" Karax shouted in alarm after losing sight of his friend through the tree lines.

"Come we can talk more later after we finish the test," Vorazun took out her scythed weapon and motion for Karax to follow her.

It was true they could talk later, with that Karax picked up the broken Probius and headed in the direction of his screaming friend.

+++ Abandon Cave, Emerald Forest +++

Selendis recognized that scream anywhere.

"Jaune!"

Her armor was broken in some places where she had cuts in other. In truth Selendis was tired. Cutting her way through the Emerald Forest was probably not the wisest idea she had but it was the most direct. She checked her aura that was hovering just above forty percent as she ran toward the sound of Jaune's scream.

What greeted her upon entering the clearing was a large size hole in the mountain side with rubble scattered about as if something from inside the cave burst out. That's when she found the former prisoner of the cave and saw the back of a gigantic Death stalker chasing after a familiar red head.

"Nikos!" Selendis roared but regretted it as the red head girl appeared startle to see her there and was hit by the Ultralisk like creature sending her flying.

Selendis berated herself and realized that her anger might have cost a Huntress her life. Thankfully Nikos got up and continue to dodge the tail strike from the creature. Powering her semblance with her aura she close the gap between her and the death stalker. She struck the right side of the beast intending to take it's claw off at the expose base. However the creature must have sensed her attack as it stopped moving and blocked her attack with it's white claw. Her axe was embedded in the hard carapace even though it showed hairline fracture on the point of impact.

She quickly pulled the axe out of it's claw and back flip using the shell as a spring board as it tail came down in the spot where she was at. Before it could continue it's attack, little pinging noise sounded off it's carapace. Selendis recognized it as dust rounds being fired.

"Selendis! This way!" Pyrrha Nikos shouted as she leveled her mecha shift rifle and began firing at it doing little to no damage.

The Executor using her aura again to close the gap with Nikos. The two ran through the forest in the direction of Jaune and away from the deathstalker but the thing continued to give chase. A lot of things were going through her mind but now did not seem like the appropriate time to do so it was then Selendis caught sight of something impossible from the corner of her eye.

"I-Is that girl riding an ursa?" the blonde gaped even as she was running away from the Death Stalker.

The red head next to her also did a double take seeing the pinkette on the ursa but nudge her fellow runner.

"Clearing," Pyrrha said in short breath as they clear the trees and saw the ruins before them. They were clearly not the first one here. There was another blonde like her but dressed in brown clothes that showed off her body. A dark hair girl dressed in skin hugging black and white next to her, another dark hair girl that was similar except dressed in a combat dress that strangely remind her of Shakuras protoss. A small boy dressed in white that did not looked like he had any business being on the battlefield, a small girl in red that also did not look like she had any business being on said battlefield. The buxom pink hair girl that was riding the ursa earlier, a handsome boy in mistralian green attired next to her.

"SKEEECH!"

Looking up she saw a white hair girl hanging on for dear life on a Nevermore?

"Jaune!" the red head next to her shouted making Selendis searched for her brother.

"Pyrrha!" The blond boy shouted back and then blanched upon seeing who was next to her. "Uh oh..."

"Jaune!" Selendis roared half in relief but mostly in anger at her brother foolishness. It was then the girl in white fell and to her incredulity, her brother from his position on the tall tree jumped up to catch her.

"Wha...?"

That was when Selendis saw him tuck the girl closer to him and then turn around to take the brunt of the impact.

"Jaune!"

Jumping away from the claw swipe she broke off form Pyrrha letting the girl get chase alone as she rushed over to her brother. Falling from a height like that could kill if not cripple someone. The white hair girl was on her brother's back possibly exacerbating his injuries.

"My heroh- Hey!" The white hair girl sounded offended that Selendis pushed off unceremoniously aside as she rolled Jaune over to his friend checking the severity of damage he had taken.

"Jaun-eh?" Selendis blinked as her brother looked perfectly fine.

"Heh, hey there Selendy-hey!" Jaune had began to try to explain himself but his sister was taking off his armor and shirt in public!

"I'm fine! I got aura!"

Selendis stop trying to check for deeper injuries and look at her brother after his declaration.

"How?"

Jaune scratched his cheek and looked away from his twin.

"Jaune..." Selendis growled and gripped his arm and squeeze down to elicited pain from him. To her surprise Jaune aura appeared to protect him. Aura that he had in abundance, at least twice the size of her's.

"Look Selendy-," Jaune began and gulped at his sister displease reminder of her childhood nickname. Or rather her family nick name for her.

"-I'll explain everything but after we survive okay?"

Selendis who had been tunnel vision on Jaune and Jaune alone slowly felt the world beginning to light up and heard sound of shouting, and two distinct grimm screeches. One she knew was the death stalker, the other one from the gigantic nevermore from above. The death stalker was tail was encase in ice somehow thus rendering it immobile while the nevermore had flew away looking to double back.

Standing up to her full height she felt relief and fatigue hit her all at once and leaned against Jaune chest with her head.

"You fool," Selendis chastised him softly. "I was worried..."

Jaune felt guilty and hugged his sister making eye contact with Ruby who was also suffering from the same type of protective sisterly affection base on how Yang was hugging her.

+++ Ruins, Emerald Forest +++

"Uh guys, that thing is circling back," Jaune pointed out as he let go of Selendis and saw the rest looking at the sky.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Look, there no point in fighting these things," Ruby chimed up making Jaune feel relieved. "The objective was to get the relic. So lets get it and get out of here!"

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind," Yang grinned and look at all the new people. "Well new people get your relics."

Selendis watch Jaune take the Rook matching the one with the pink haired and green dressed man. While the silver eyed girl in red picked the Knight. The only two pieces left was the king and queen. The girl that had her face covered with a bow on her head took the Queen piece leaving her with the King.

"So where's your partner Selendeeeee-" Jaune had made to call his sister by her pet name when her glared made him stop and correct himself.

"Ok ok fine, you win Selendis!"

"I didn't find one," Selendis nodded in satisfaction after having correct her brother. She counted the people around her and realized she was the only odd one one out. She saw the short boy and robed girl looking at her with a wide eyed expression. She frowned at that but let well enough alone.

"It appears that I am without one for the foreseeable future."

"Awww you can be partners with me and Pyrrha," Jaune chimed in right away then looked at his red head partner who gave him an encouraging smile.

"See, Pyrrha's okay with it."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but its the headmaster who form teams," Weiss Schnee spoke up grabbing the other attention.

"However more importantly, we should leave."

There was the sudden sound of ice cracking as if to emphasis the heiress point.

"Now."

Ruby took the lead and pointed at their objective, the cliffs. As one the other began to run toward some ancient look buildings. However the nevermore and the death stalker did not make it easy as they attacked the group.

Selendis used her semblance to close the gap aiming for the death stalker head. She underestimated the creature speed thinking it would be a lumbering brute like an ultralisk. The death stalker claw would closed down on her at the exact same moment her axe strike would. Or would have Jaune not show up by her side and, to her utter amazement, deflected the momentum of the death stalker claw to her left even as Pyrrha his partner stopped the right one.

The shieldblocks allow her axe to strike true and land on two of the large grimm eyes making it recoiled back in pain while emitting a grating sound to humans ears. In the background she can hear the nevermore screeching in anger and the sound of dust being fired.

Meanwhile Karax was almost done with his probe repair while those with range weaponry fired at the nevermore in the sky when a canister was dropped in front of him. His gatlling rifle had been empty on the flying grim body but did not appear to slow it down. He was now hoping to fix Probius to assist the others.

That was when a shadow fell across him making Karax looked up to find himself staring into a familiar set of familiar blue eyes.

"I know you use a lot of dust in your machinery," Weiss told him softly and low enough where other wouldn't hear.

"This should help."

"Weiss..." Karax watch the Heiress to the SDC nod to herself and went back to help fire at the giant avian grimm after handing him premium grade dust from the SDC.

A dark dust close kicked up next to him to reveal the reincarnated matriarch of the dark protoss.

"You are friend with the Schnee?" Vorazun asked casually. She had empty all of her rounds into the creature and now found herself unable to hurt the large beast. She was surprise to find the smaller red head girl had a similar weapon. Though their weapon caliber was different, the girl, Ruby, was stronger made to brute force while her own was smaller made to keep her agile.

"Indeed," Karax got Probius patched up and loaded the dust munition into its armament. "Probius report."

" _76 percent damage to exterior body, engine operating at 65 percent, armament working at 43 percent. Main canon in opera table_."

Karax saw the girls dodging for dear life form the giant creature. They needed to slow it down if not outright kill it. He pursed his lips and tapped on the probe damage exterior and cloned it memory data bank before he nodded.

"Get close to the nevermore and overload your core."

" _Acknowledge Creator Karax_ ," Probius acknowledge as it flew directly for the giant flying grimm even as Karax took out his rifle and turned to the death stalker to see if Executor Selendis group needed assistance only to see the boy, Ren flying down into the large canyon below them.

Vorazun blinked her way up to catch the dark haired boy in time and then placing him down softly on their side. A moment later a large detonation occurred setting the nevermore on fire as it crashed through the empty ruins cutting Executor Selendis group by destroying the connection bridge to the mainland.

"Yay! Good job Karax!" Ruby cheered but paled saw what happened with the bride. "Oh no!"

"Oh crap!" Yang shouted as she pointed beyond the horizon from her high vantage point.

"Uh… ladies! We got a huge fucking probleeeem!"

Vorazun turn to where Yang was facing and also paled. There was a black tie of beowolves and Ursa headed toward the ground group. Had all of them been fresh and not taken damage over the course of initiation, there was no doubt that they would have been able to take on the on coming grimm horde. They were huntsman after all.

However they were not at their best and even Vorazun saw that her own aura level was in the dangerously below twenty percent.

"They can't cross the broken bridge! Vee! Your semblance!" Blake urged her cousin.

Vorazun dipped her head in acknowledgment and made the calculation in her head. Her ability to Blink is directly related to how much aura she had. It would be costly but she should be able to carry two at a time.

On the ground, where the battle with the death stalker continue to rage, Selendis was amazed by her brother. His movement was not smooth as hers or any other huntsman but, he was capable, like rough clay. His strike rang true, his deflection with their family shield was precise never taking the blow completely. He was also speaking in the warriors language with her, their Khalai, working together as once, knowing each other intention in battle without having to utter a word.

Jaune suddenly got into a crouch with his shield as the death stalker tailed reared back. Knowing it was for her Selendis jumped on the shield and felt Jaune pushed her even as she used his shield to propelled herself forward. The death stalker tailed struck down faster but her semblance made her faster in moments like this. With a whirl she cut off the stinger of the death stalker making it land on the things head.

"Now Nora!" Jaune shouted as Selendis landed behind the death stalker. She saw Pyrrha Nikos propped the pink girl up on her shield and watch as the girl mace was ignited to send her high up into the air before she nailed the death stalker with it's momentum sending it falling off the edge of the cliff.

The group landed as one Jaune flat on his face in pain, while the mistralian boy collapsed in exhaustion. Even Nikos looked haggard and Selendis aura itself was at ten percent. That was when an angry roar from the made itself known. The group watch as an extremely burnt nevermore emerged from the deep canyon and headed toward the second group.

"Oh no, Ruby!" Jaune cried out in concern for his friend.

"You should worry about yourself."

The voice owner revealed themselves in a cloud of black smoke that reminded Selendis of a dark templar for some reason. Even her double ended scythed bore a striking resemblance to her allies from another life. The girl pointed her hand in the distance. The group look on the horizon and saw a sight that would daunt even the most harden warriors.

Selendis however recognized the wounded beowolf that got away from her earlier. This was her fault.

"Okay, that might be a bit too much grimm for me today Renny!" Nora cried out as she saw the horde of grimm making their way to them.

"Try to hold as long as you can before I get back," the girl said as she grabbed Ren and Jaune and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Got it!" Nora said cheerfully as she mechashift her weapon into a grenade launcher gain and fired it at the grimm while Pyrrha fired. At the large grimm numbers it would be hard for her to miss.

They were able to create holes in the grimm herd but it was not enough. It was then a loud screeched sounded making the other turns to see Ruby finished off the nevermore by decapitating it with her giant scythe weapon.

"Here they come!" Pyrrha shouted as her she ran out of ammo and mecha shift her weapon back into a spear while Nora switches to her hammer. Selendis gripped her axe tighter and stood at the center. A protoss always goes first after all.

"Oh yeah! Bad ass girl power!" Nora chimed up excitedly. As her face looked eager for battle.

Selendis and Pyrrha could not help but smile at the girl then each other as they got into ready battle stance. Suddenly streaks off dust rounds flew over their head and struck the grimm horde true killing many in the process. Selendis turned around to see everyone with any dust weapons were firing while Jaune was looking at her, his face etched with worry. She couldn't help but shake her head. It was suppose to be the other way around.

That was when the dark hair girl chose to return though a bit more tired looking.

"Two more," the dark haired veiled face girl said. Her voice clearly sounded exhausted.

"Take Nikos and Nora," Selendis spoke up first. This horde was her fault, she'd stay back to deal with them.

"What?!No Sele-" Pyrrha protest was cut off as the dark hair girl put her hand on Pyrrha and Nora shoulders and teleported away.

Selendis turned back to face the oncoming dark tide and chuckled to herself.

"Selendis~~~!" Jaune voice echoed through the valley in despair.

"My life, for Auir..." the former protoss whispered to herself as the grimm were less than a few dozen yards from her.

"Andd REMNANT!"

Then something powerful impacted into the grimm horde washing kicking up dirt and making her clothes ruffle. Two more powerful strike struck the grimm before she saw an airship hover above her. It's side hatch was opened and a figure could be seen standing at it's entrance. The airship, like all airship, was firing it's defensive weapons at the grim horde thinning out their numbers.

"Wooo hoo!"

"Goo Beacon!"

"Thank the gods!"

Selendis her the cheers from her other battle companion her brother among them and was unsure if that mean she failed or pass if beacon had to step in. However the Beowolf Alpha that she wounded led it pack of fifty toward her ignoring the attack from Beacon's airship.

The figure from the hatch then jumped down and landed before the grimm pack in a crouch before he stood up slowly revealing him. The boy had on on gold and blue armor that was almost like her. His arms had two long bracers that reached up this his elbow. His hair was short like Jaune but not quite as messy as her brother's.

"It appears I am late for initiation," the boy deep voice sounded deep and reverberating.

Then in a very familiar motion that she did not think she'd ever see again, the boy flicked his right arm letting a long stabbing blue colored blade shot out from his bracers. A flick later on his left arm the left arm blade was also unsheathed but this one green.

Then as if to confirmed her thoughts she heard him whispered a very familiar mantra.

"En Taro Karax.

And the boy was on the beowolves pack, his first strike punched through a the first two skull, then a flick of his arm he tore the blade free side way cutting the head off the two that was trying to flank him. He evaded two claw swipe before leaping toward the third, a fourth, and on and on it went until the entire area around him was filled with dead grim. However there was still more as they closed the gap.

"En Taro Vorazun." The boy spoke up once more.

This time with deadly precision while never losing his footing, he knocked the attacking beowolf aside, overpower it, and pierced it's chest. Each strike struck true killing beowolves instantly. Such was the boy ferocity that the Alpha grimm decided it was best to take him out no matter the cost as they tackled him piling on him before even she could react. It did not matter he was killing them in such numbers that they were fighting on their packmate corpses.

"No!" Selendis cried out as the warrior was covered in complete darkness. Just before she could rush in however. A glowing blue hue surrounded the pile and suddenly exploded upward sending grimm flying everywhere. Many survived but they now turned to look at the boy who had scratched and bite marks on him. However already the boy aura was healing his wounds making as if it never happened.

"En Taro-," the boy expression was grave as he stalked his way to the Alpha beowolf and grabbed it by it's throat even as the beowolf claws grabbed his face in an effort to tear it off.

"-Selendis."

And with that the boy sent the arm blade straight up through the beowolf lower jaw so that it was jutting out from it's skull. The other beowolves seeing that retreated along with the other ground grim that could no longer tolerate the suppressing fire from the airships.

Seeing the creature broke the boy demeanor changed. The best way to describe it was that it was softer, no longer as rigid. That's when he turned toward her. The way he carried himself matched only one person no, being she knew. However it was his eyes, his eyes was a clear crystal blue that was looking at her with no signs of recognition.

"Hierarch?"

The boy eyes widen in stunned disbelief as he stared at her in confusion.

TBC

AN: Well another chapter out and more rust is being worked out. Thanks you for those few who do like this fic :D I appreciate it! I am only sorry that each chapter is unpolished for you guys!

And Artanis has arrive! I figure if Pyrrha polarity can has a black hue , than Artanis telekentic can have a bluish white hue to it.

AS for how Artanis unsheated his blade.

Starcraft Oblivion Trailer, different form how Selendis does her.

As always C+C welcome reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Starcraft

Rwby

Disclaimer: Starcraft belong to Blizzard and Rwby belong to Rooster teeth.

AN: No editors so painful read!

Legacy: Three

*** Beacon, Assembly Hall ***

"Ruby Rose," the cordial voice of the headmaster spoke up for all in the assembly to hear.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have taken the knight pieces and so will become a team call RWBY lead by Ruby Rose."

"Whoo hoo my baby sis rock!"

There was a smattering of chuckles from the group at the two sister antics. They strongly reminded the old headmaster of their parents when they were that age.

The Headmaster Ozpin then looked at the second to last group.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren," The screen behind the headmaster showed the picture of the students behind him on the holographic screen.

"You have taken the Rook pieces and so will form team JNPR, (Juniper) lead by Jaune Arc."

The boy looked stunned but Ozpin could only shake his head. The boy was Selendis twin he had no doubt that Jaune would become an exemplary huntsman.

Finally the headmaster looked at the final group.

"Artanis Troy, Selendis Arc, Karax Polendina and Vorazun Belladonna," Ozpin looked gave the group a long considering look.

"You have taken the King and Queen pieces, and as such you will be call AKVA or Aqua lead by Artanis Troy."

Unlike the other groups like RWBY , JNPR, CRDL and others talking among themselves , AVKA looked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Had the group had work out their ranking already? Ozpin had to smile. This year crop of Huntsman looked very promising indeed.

+++ Beacon Dormitory+++

"Artanis!" Pyrrha Nikos broke off from her group the moment the announcement was over and looked for her old childhood friend.

A million and one thoughts were going through her mind, most importantly was if he remembered her. It had been so long ago, four years to be exact. She have not heard from him and had been too focus on her career to have the time to do so.

At first she thought that Artanis have forgotten their promises. She had looked for him on the very first day. However, when there was no sight of him she had resigned herself to find a decent partner. The person she choose was someone that made her laugh and best of all did not know her for her fame at all. He treated her like a normal person, just like Artanis once did. So she choose him.

How could have known that he was Selendis brother? The girl who was her sort of rival in a way. Unlike other opponents when beaten by her, she never was spiteful nor was she treated differently. She was simply treated as an opponent and Pyrrha relished their battle every year. Now it looks like Selendis was Artanis partner, Selendis who was very pretty and Artanis who have grown handsome like she knew he would.

She wasn't naive, she knew that most Huntsman became a couple more often than not. It just seem to be a thing. The boy in question, no, man, turned to look at her in confusion that made her stop in her step.

' _Oh no! Don't tell me you have forgotten me after all!_ ' Pyrrha internally despaired. However she was already in front of him and found.

She had noted that Artanis was a little bit taller than Jaune which mean he was a full head taller than her. However, unlike Jaune and most guys she seen here, Artanis was wearing a form hugging tight shirt that expanded every time he breathed.

Pyrrha found her mouth went dried as the tight shirt hugged every the contour of Artanis body as if molded to him. There were muscled boys that she seen on their first night here at Beacon, and boy sporting various frame. However Artanis looked like as if artist from long ago sculpted the ideal body and then brought it to life.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Artanis looked down at her and tilted his head slightly as if he really was confused to see her.

"H-Hello..." Pyrrha greeted her dear friend and childhood crush of years past lamely. She would've to kick herself if she could.

"L-Long time no see?"

Pyrrha just wanted to die!

"Nikos," Selendis Arc chimed in and thankfully diverted Pyrrha attention away from her childhood friend.

"You know t- Artanis?"

Before Pyrrha could answer and explain Jaune and her other teammates came up behind her. Rather, Jaune hid behind her while the orange hair girl, Nora dragged the boy, Ren, with her.

"Pyrrha Nikos..." Artanis muttered as his deep blue eyes look down and then slowly moved back up to her face.

Pyrrha felt her face heat up ferociously. Did Artanis just checked her out?!

"You have greatly changed!" Her old friend sounded genuinely shocked and amazed.

"Y-Yeah?" Pyrrha started to play with the crown on her head and nervously touched her hair.

"Yes!" Artanis nodded and brought out into a wide smile that made her weak in the knees like old times and then to her surprise Artanis arms clasped around her and he gave her a tight hug.

Pyrrha brains shorted out then.

+++Artanis+++

Artanis had a million and one question as the teams were being assigned. He looked at the other reincarnated Firstborn who had been sneaking glances at him.

' _Kerrigan._ '

The Former Hierarch of the Daelam, was certain it was the newly birthed Xel'Naga doing.

' _But why?_ '

Why did Kerrigan not let the them die? Why did she bring them back to life and more importantly why not as Protoss? It should be well within her abilities.

' _Kerrigan, Can you hear me?_ ' Artanis sent his thoughts out toward her. He did not have any psionic ability but she was for all intent and purpose, a god now, hearing thoughts of mortal beings would be child's play.

However, after a few moment, there was no answer. If Kerrigan was out there she should have answered, WOULD have, if nothing else she owe him and the others for their final battle against Amon.

Which would now means Kerrigan was not anywhere near them and had left them to their own devices… but why as terrans?

He was broken out of his thoughts as the Headmaster announced his group name. Aqua was adequate and lead by him? He was once more humbled when his former protoss brethren did not protest his appointment as their leader. He would try to live up to their trust.

Before he could gather his group and leave and begin to share information, a red head that his friends from Vacuo would call stunning, approached him. Truth be told as he got older, while still discipline, he could not help but noticed the attractiveness of the female huntress in training. It tend to distract him at the oddest time and make him lose control when fighting some of the more skimpily clad girls.

His family had laughed at his plight while his mother was shedding tears of joy. Apparently they thought he would never be attracted to the female sex. Which would mean one day he would have to settle down and continue his blood line.

That was when the redhead came closer and familiar green eyes that he have not seen in four years was looking up at him. There was only one person which such distinctive eyes, but how could it be?

Artanis was certain that his unfortunate friend would grow up to be more boyish but here before him was a very feminine girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" He had to confirmed it. Perhaps she had a cousin?

"H-Hello..." Artanis was once more stunned. The voice was clearly girlish, much different than her deep masculine voice she had before.

He had to double check and looked at her from head to to contrast the difference between the boyish girl in his memories with the stunning beautiful redhead in front of him. However her worried expression matches that of his very first friend.

Amazing!

"You have clearly changed!" Overwhelmed with joy he gave her a hug like he used to and felt the girl stiffen up. Worried he broke the hug and saw his friend was red in the face.

' _Oh no! She's sick!_ ' Artanis thought worriedly and was about to pick up his friend and take her to their infirmary when another blonde beauty arrive and something about her arrested his attention like nothing else, but he could not pin point it exactly.

"Whoa there stud! Moving fast!" The voice of Yang Xiao Long broke into the group before she turned to the redhead.

"Damn Nikos, give the rest of us a shot at least!"

Artanis felt Selendis stiffen up next to him and looked at her only to see her give the other blond a hard look. Of course that was when the sick girl in his arm moved faster than he could react and jumped away from him.

"H-ha ha!" Pyrrha while still red in the face, looked very lively. "I err, I'm gonna go to my dorm!"

"Jaune!" Selendis reached out for her brother when his partner pulled him with her. The other two simply gave his group a wave before leaving.

"Well stud," Yang spoke up as she got up very close to him and poked her finger against his chest. For some reason he had to swallow hard as she looked up at him with a smirk that mad his heart beat fast.

"I saw you fighting like a bad ass with those blades of yours, as the other resident hand to hand combat specialist, I now officially declare us rivals!"

Artanis demeanor changed instantly at the thought of combat and he gave the blonde girl in front of him his full undivided attention.

"Acknowledge Yang Xiao Long."

"Geez, so formal," Yang smiled up at him and gave him a wink. "I'm gonna get you to loosen up for sure."

Anything more she wanted to say was prevented as her sibling pulled her away, to their dorm Artanis guessed. The other teams were already gone leaving their group the last one.

Looking at each other the group nodded and head to their assigned dorms.

+++ Beacon, AKVA Dorm+++

The moment they entered Karax held up his hand and place a finger to his lips so that the others would not speak. Taking out his modified scroll, he scanned the room for any form of surveillance before he nodded to the other.

Beacon allowed their trainee privacy it seems.

"Kerrigan," Artanis spoke up first.

"But why?" Vorazun question as she was still amazed at seeing the other protoss here.

"Why give us humans bodies? Why not Protoss? It does not make sense."

Unknowingly voicing Artanis earlier thoughts.

"She is the Queen of Blades, her battle with the protoss and us were many, perhaps this is her way of playing a...prank on us." Selendis chimed in well aware of how childish humans could be, her father was a prime example. For all his power he still play tricks on her and her sisters.

She then look to Karax seeing him hesitant to speak up.

"Speak."

"I do not believe that is the case," Karax replied thoughtfully. He had a long time to think about this.

"I believe that Kerrigan was forced to leave us here on Remnant. I am certain of it."

"What is it Karax?" Artanis prompted when he saw Karax fell silent. "You have a working theory?"

"Tell me, how much history of this world do you all know of?" Karax asked his protoss commanders.

"I am no historian but it all seem to start with the grimm, much of their history has been lost," Vorazun spoke up first before she stared at Artanis.

"Agreed, I am by no means an expert but it appear the grimm had cause much of their history to be lost to them," Artanis hung his head low and sigh before he looked at his Executor.

"I was...preoccupied," Selendis answered but not without a hint of redness to her cheek.

"Having time alone for myself much less studying was...scare in my household."

Karax and Vorazun gave each other confused look while Artanis look on sympathetically at Executor Selendis.

"Siblings?" Artanis asked in an understanding tone.

Selendis just gave a short resigned nod.

"I understand your...troubles," Artanis spoke up before put a hand on the blond shoulder as if to comfort her.

"Hierarch..." Selendis exhaled gratefully before she turned to Karax. "So your theory?"

"While much of Remnant history have been lost. I have been able to find legends that seem to exist before their recorded history. There ais a myth of beings of Light and Dark. Gods if you will. They were said to be brothers, one off Creation, the other weilding Destruction, both created this world, so the legends goes."

Karax look the former protoss who was listening attentively.

"However, if that is true, and given what we learn about the Xel'Naga. What if the 'Brothers' were Xel'Naga? One race with the purity of form while the other had the purity of essence?"

The former protoss all looked stunned at the implication.

"That would explain that there was another Xel'Naga , older and wiser than the newly created Kerrigan..." Vorazun mused thoughtfully.

"You suspect they forced her out of this universe?" Artanis asked seriously.

"It is pure speculation on my part of course," Karax spoke up and held up his hand.

"However I do believe that given her power, she could have brought us back but for us to end up here...perhaps these gods might have had something to do with it. It would also explain the sheer odd chances that we meet up here in Beacon and all become teammates."

"Indeed..." Selendis for once had potential answers and felt… a sense of satisfaction.

"Speculation or not," Artanis spoke up with a hint of finality in his tone. "It feels truer than any theory I have come up with."

"Agreed," the former matriarch of the Nerazim chimed in.

The whole room then fell into a thoughtful silence when there was a small knock on the door.

Artanis looked at each of them before he opened the door to review a blonde male.

"Hey there umm…. Artanis right? Is my sister here?" Jaune Arc asked as he looked pass Artanis to see the Executor who face morphed from thoughtful to menacing upon catching sight of him.

"Excuse us Hierarch," Selendis spoke up as she crossed the room and grabbed the terran by the arm to drag him away.

"Hey what did you just cal- ow, Selendy your grip! Your grip!"

The voice faded down the hallway leaving the three former protoss looking a bit surprise as their fourth companion reaction to the boy.

"I believe that is her terran brother," Vorazun amusement was clear in her voice. "Pardon me, I need to go check on my cousin. Hierarch, Phase-Smith."

With that the former matriarch of the Dark Protoss left the two male alone.

Karax watched as the Hierarch began unpacking his things, Envy burned through him. He look down at his own smaller body and lamented over it's pearly white complexion and soft texture and contrast that with the Hierarch's own build.

He looked up at the sky from the window and asked Kerrigan silently why she could not have given him the same type of build as the Hierarch.

Life as a terran, Karax realized, was unfair.

+++First Day of School+++

Selendis opened her eyes at the first sound of running water and woke up to darkness. She glanced at her clock that told her it was a quarter till dawn before her eyes searched the room. The Hierarch bed was empty of the person but neatly made. A subtle movement made her noticed the humanized Matriarch of the Nerazim was stretching her arms out in a very exaggerate manners. Unlike Selendis pink Pumpkin Pete pajamas the matriarch wore only a baggy t-shirt that covered enough of her to protect her terran modesty. Selendis eyes darted to the top of the woman head and noticed the black feline ears pressing down on her head as she stretched and elicited a noise that was oddly pleasant.

" _Nyyaaa~~~"_

The woman seem to have caught herself as her eyes look over immediately at the Hierarch's bed then at her.

"You didn't hear that did you?" The faunus in hiding asked. It was a good thing that Selendis was human so she couldn't see the blush that was creeping into her cheek.

"No." Selendis curtly lied as she too got up and stretched before looking for her uniform.

The sound of water stop letting the two girls know that Artanis was done.

"Would you like to use the shower first?" Selendis offered courteously. In terms of rank the Matriarch would be higher than hers.

"You can go if you want," Vorazun politely counter offered as she too got her uniform. She needed to go find Blake. Her cousin was jittery last night when she visited her and met her partner. The girl was….outgoing to say the least.

"My thanks Matriarch," Selendis bowed curtly and heard the sound of the door being open. So she made her way with her tower and clothes only to stop in her track as Artanis exit the bathroom with the light shining into their room making everything visible.

Selendis could swear she heard the Matriarch inhaled sharply behind her.

"Ah, Good morning Executor Selendis, Matriarch, " Artanis greeted softly as he finished toweling off his hair with another towel wrapped around his waist to cover his human modesty.

Selendis knew she was staring. She knew she was staring more than was appropriate. However there was something about Artanis bare muscle form with that light sheen from the shower water that was making her brains refused to function correctly.

Human male was attractive to her Selendis found out much to her despaired several year ago when she was going through terran maturity. It had served to put away of the last of her doubt on how human she truly was, along the fact that her body would forever suffer once a month, even with aura.

However, it had never occurred to her to think of the Hierarch as a human. Selendis still saw him as a protoss. She was wrong to have done so. Her eyes involuntarily roam all through the grove and crevasse of the Hierarch form. The funny thing was the Hierarch had worn much less when he was a protoss and acting as Praetor, she had thought noting of it then but now...

"Are you okay Executor Selendis?" Artanis looked at concern for his Executor. Her face was getting increasingly red with her eyes a bit glazed and in the dawning light he could make out a similar expression on the Matriarch.

' _What is going on?_ '

Before Artanis could asked there was a quiet knock at the door diverting his attention from his two comrades. He opened the door to be greeted by a golden eye beauty who eyes widen upon seeing him and the blonde girl from yesterday who wore a matching expression. If Artanis remember this would be the Matriarch cousin in this life and his self profess rival.

"Ah, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long," Artanis greeted warmly only to see them still standing there. He was almost to get worry when Yang snapped out of it first and let out a long piercing whistle.

"Dayuuuum!" Yang finally said after she was done. Her eyes were blantantly checking out Artanis body.

"Momma likey!"

That appeared to have broken through the silence earlier as Artanis heard the slamming of the bathroom door behind him along with the rustling of something in Vorazun's direction. It also appeared to snap her cousin out of her silent appraisal of him as she finally looked him past him searching for something.

"Ah yes, is my cousin awake? She said she she'd be?"

Artanis turned around to see the matriarch finished putting the final touches on her bow and looked over meaningful at him. He nod curtly.

Do not tell her cousin she revealed their secret heritage to him.

It seemed an overly complex subterfuge to go through but it was important to her cousin and thus to her.

"Would you like you to come in and wait?" the former protoss stood aside to let the girl in.

"Yes!"

"No, Thank you."

The first came from Yang who eyes was still looking at Artanis while licking her lips the latter came from her slightly subdue cousin.

"Blake~~!" Yang protested.

"I was just checking on her," Blake gave another look at her cousin and her eyes dart to the top of her bow covered head cousin and nodded.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

"I'll be there shortly Blake," Vorazun assured her cousin as she gathered her uniform and towel.

"See ya stud," Yang waved cheerfully before giving him one last look.

"What did I miss?" Karax soft tired voice let Artanis know that his friend was awake.

Before Artanis could answer the door to the bathroom opened and out came Selendis in her uniform with slightly damp hair she was putting some product into. She exchanged a meaningful glanced with the former Nerazim who passed her and whom promptly shut the door behind her.

"I have no idea." Artanis replied honestly confused by everything since he walked out of the bathroom.

++++Breakfast+++

The moment the protoss group made their way to the cafeteria they saw team RWBY and JNPR already at a table waving to them. The the leader of RWBY, Ruby, looked tired as she keep yawning, while the Schnee heiress appeared very alert but sat next to her partner. In fact while the group sat together they made sure they were with their partners for the most part. Seeing this the protoss followed suit.

"Hi!" Ruby noticing the new company suddenly perked up and showed keen interested at Vorazun and Selendis in particular.

"So you're Jaune twin sister and you're Blake cousin right?" Ruby asked for confirmation but it appeared she already knew.

"That is correct."

"Yes."

"That is soooo AWESOME!" Ruby cheered. No one would understand that she was happy she was not the only one with family in Beacon. She wasn't weird!

"Good morning Weiss," Karax greeted his friend from Atlas. The Heiress turned primly to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning to you, Karax," Weiss had been mad initially that her friend had not told her about his wish to join Beacon but decided that it was nice to have someone from home here.

"You didn't tell me you had planned on going to Beacon, I thought you'd be in Atlas Academy for certain."

There was a loud gasp as Ruby looked at her partner. "Weiss! You know Karax?"

"We are childhood _friends_ if you must know," Weiss emphasis that word in particular to Ruby and DARE anyone to make fun of that fact.

"He's also the one that created Snow."

Ruby gasped again this time in genuine surprised as she looked over at Karax along with the other members of team RWBY.

"You made that cute little birdy?!"

Karax was a bit taken aback but nodded. He had updated Snow over the years and while outwardly mechanical, it was acting more real with each patch.

"That is awesome!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "Can you make me one? In red?!"

"If I have time," Karax could only half promised. "Snow creation is very complex and time consuming."

"Ohhhhh!" Yang chimed in as she eyed the Schnee Heiress suggestively. "You did all of that for the Ice Queen huh?"

"Ice... Queen?" Karax looked at his friend who appeared flustered now. That was a warning sign that don't dig into it.

"Oh bet she wouldn't be like that with a childhood friend would she?" Yang chuckled as she lean away from Weiss murderous glare.

"Yang! Stop picking on my partner!"

"Fine~" Yang smirked before she looked between Pyrrha and Artanis. "Well what's the story with you two? I never heard the Mistral Champion having a boyfriend. Is it a secret affair?"

"B-B-B-oyfriend?!" Pyrrha voice when a few octave higher as she looked at Artanis. As if that was the prompting he needed he stat directly across from her with Jaune sister on his other side directly facing her brother

"We too are childhood friend like Karax and Ms. Schnee," Artanis clarified and saw the blonde even look more excited along with the orange haired girl.

"Since we were five."

"Oh wow!" Yang exclaimed in amazement before she looked over meaningfully at the red headed girl who blush deepen. Deciding to relent she looked at the champion partner and over at the blond by Artanis.

"So...twins huh?"

"Y-Yep," Jaune still eyed his sister nervously.

"Who's the older one?" Yang asked curiously.

"I am." Jaune declared proudly and saw Selendis confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Whos the better fighter?"

Jaune seemly deflated and sigh. "Selendis… by far…."

"Ugh!" Yang reeled back as if struck. "Elder siblings 1 for 1 now."

"What is that suppose to mean dearest sister?" Ruby chimed in sweetly but there was an adorable glare on her face.

"It means you still too young to beat me little sister of mine," Yang flexed her arms for good measure and then jut out her chest to highlight their difference.

"Ugh!" Ruby reacted as if struck. "I-I-'ll get there one day I promise! I drink milk!"

"This is sooo awesome!" Nora , who had been vibrating in place this entire time, cheered in pure happiness. "You guys all know each other and are connected, that amazing!"

"That does appears to be the case," Vorazun sat down next to Karax. The orange hair girl had returned to her seat singing a tune to herself.

The protoss found themselves part of the conversation before long. Artanis noted that Pyrrha kept sneaking glance at him but when he was about to inquire or as "catch up" as terran calls it, she would talk to her partner. Selendis was also preoccupied with talking to her brother. It was fascinating to see how the Executor act so differently, less… stern. While Vorazun was talking with her cousin partner. Most curiously of all Artanis caught Karax trying to recreate the exact breakfast spread that Selendis brother had.

Was it really so important to get it down to the exact detail?

"Oh no! We're gonna be late for class!" Ruby was the first one to shout as she pointed at the clock in the hall.

And just like that the pleasant scene turn chaotic as students stampeded out of the dining hall.

TBC...

AN: So yes AQUA it is! Best I can do! Also yes Artanis have gone full native except his Psi Blade and loin cloth before. Check out Starcraft 1 Brood War. You'll see him. Dude don't care. So I have been playing SC2 again , low setting but still playing it and IT IS AWESOME as I remember after watching RWby again up tot he current season. Oh yeah. I am right now currently on the Protoss campaign and at Ulnar.

ALso people should listen to Legacy of the Void soundtrack 4 Oblivion Awaits. It's so hauntingly beautiful.

As always thanks to the readers that leave a review. :D

Also if you want to read a very good SC and FSN cross story, I find Ghost Guardian by Icura is really damn good!


End file.
